El Tutor
by rey kon
Summary: Lala ha tenido unas pesimas calificaciones en algebra y su padre le pone un ultimatum, o sube de promedio o adios tarjetas de credito, su profesora le asigna un guapisimo tutor, un chico nuevo que acaba de llegar de Rumania y que pone sumamente nerviosa a la pequeña vampiro, fic relatado por Draculaura
1. Chapter 1

Holis! Ya adivinaron quien soy? :3 adivinaron! Soy yo, Lala quien esta vez me dieron la oportunidad de estar con ustedes en este segundo fic de nuestra sexta temporada, eeeeeeh! Somos los mejores!

Bien, comenzamos ya?

Era el regreso a clases al fin, por un lado, las vacaciones habían sido una maravilla! Me había divertido horrores con mi familia, mis amigos y mi lobito, además de que ya había visto la nueva peli de 1D con mi papito. El cual me acompaño al cine, me gusta tanto ir con el! Todas las chicas se le quedan mirando asi D: cuando pasa a mi lado, me encanta! Es un vampirito tan precioso, y me cumplio mi deseo de ir a la premiere, aunque el estuvo viendo la peli con esta cara de :s ya que todas las mujeres en la sala gritábamos al ver aparecer a los guapísimos de one direction, que es ahí donde compruebo que mi papa me adora ya que soporta todas mis locuras, yo llegue feliz a casa, al dia siguiente iria con mis amigas de compras para prepararnos para volver a Monster High e imponer la moda, llegue buscando a mi mami quien estaba esperándonos yo llegue emocionadísima platicándole todo, ella solo me miraba sonriendo y poniéndome muchísima atención mientras papá se dejaba caer en el mueble haciendo muecas detrás mio de "estoy harto!"

-vengo extasiada!-dije feliz- es la mejor película del mundo!

-deberia ganarse un oscar-replico papá con sarcasmo

-eso se que no lo dijiste con sinceridad-recalque- deja de juntarte con Poseidon! Se te esta pegando su ironia

Papá sonrio

-no me digas que no te gusto?-le pregunte abrazandolo

-si no hubiese tanta niña gritando, lo pensaría, pero si tu la disfrutaste es lo que importa-me respondio besando mi frente

Como amo a mi papito :3

-me encanto!-dije yo feliz

-bien, mañana te la compro pirata

-no papá!-reclame- eso afectaría las ganancias del grupo, nada debo comprar pirata si soy una buena directioner, esperare a que la vendan de manera legal

-aaah, si ya la viste!-

-otra vez! No me importaría verla mil veces y tu, la veras conmigo-

-olvidalo, con una tortura tengo suficiente

Se levanto, le dio un beso a mami diciéndole:

-a la proxima, vas tu, de acuerdo amor?

-de acuerdo-sonrio ella

Y se dirigio a su despacho

-muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo a mi papá- chismee yo a mamá

-y lo protegiste?-me pregunto "severa"

-no deje que nadie se le acercara! El es nuestro, 100% y de tio Poseidon

-bien hecho-sonrio mami abrazandome

Papá mientras tanto tenia su iphone en la mano, dudando si llamar a su amigo o a Hades, se había prometido no buscarlo mas para tratar de que ya no lo considerara uno de sus puntos débiles, asi que, decidido, marco el numero del dios del inframundo el cual contesto enseguida

-Hola?-respondio el hermano de Poseidon

-soy yo, te recuerdo que me prometiste prestar el libro que te pedi

-aah si, aquí lo tengo, espera, deja pasar este nivel

El dios era un gamer de lo peor

papá rodo los ojos, sabia que no era tan bueno como el mismo se creía, escuchaba los sonidos de la consola, además de los gritos de Per preguntándole que si queria un sándwich o algo asi, Hades le contestaba por gritos que si, dejando algo sordo a mi papito

-te llamo despues?-le pregunto

-descuida, todo normal, vienes?

Papito hizo una mueca molesta

-paso rápido-

-perfecto-dijo Hades

Y colgó, no le gustaba ir mucho a casa del dios ya que Per era un verdadero dolor de cabeza

Poseidon mientras tanto, estaba llegando de una tarde con su hijo de compras, el le había prometido regalarle todo lo que el quisiera y mi amigo se aprovecho de esto diciéndole:

"quiero un guardarropa completo para el regreso a clases"

Y como su papá le cumplia todos sus caprichos, habían ido de shopping desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la noche, los sirvientes de Maddie llevaban todo hacia la habitación del chico, su madre estaba asombradísima

-dios…creo que me cambiaron de hijo y me dieron a Cleo

Su nuera llegaba también escuchándola

-que graciosa!

-ya llegamos-sonrio Deuce con lentes nuevos

-dejaron algo para los demás chicos en las tiendas?-preguntaba Maddie algo severa, ella no era de las que consentían tanto a su hijo sin esfuerzo, aunque despues de lo de la Talamasca y que le habían destruido su habitación, no podía poner tantos peros

-los humanos no importan, amor mio-respondio Poseidon detrás de los nuestros amigos comiendo una paleta

*o* es tan guapote!

Venia en jeans negros, camiseta Polo a rayas rojas y azules y tenis, super cool! Mi tio era extremadamente agradable a la vista :3

-tu hijo se compro ropa increíble!-dijo Cleo feliz-mi novio se vera hermoso este semestre

-que no me veo asi siempre?-pregunto vanidoso Deuce

-cada dia de tu vida, bebe-le sonrio mi amiga besándolo

-hey hey! No hagan eso delante mio-reclamo Maddie celosa-sueltalo pulpita

-eres odiosa! Ahí esta el tuyo y déjame el mio en paz, es mas-tomo a su novio de la mano- los dejamos a solas!

-nos vemos-sonrio Deuce siguiendo a su novia y subiendo a su habitacion, Poseidon se acerco ofreciéndole su dulce a su novia

-paleta?

Maddie la tomo y la metio a su boca

-no debiste comprarle tanto-le regaño

-relajate

-no quiero mal acostumbrarlo

-Maddie, se lo merece, nos ayudo demasiado

-lo se…pero todo tiene que ganárselo

-Deuce sabe eso, no creo que cambie sus convicciones por algunas cosas que de todas maneras, pensabas comprarle para el regreso a clases

-es mi obligación

-nuestra-recalco Poseidon- asi que deja de ser tan avara y afloja mas los cordones de tu bolsita amorsito-dijo con sarcasmo sentándose en la sala

Maddie resoplo molesta

-no soy avara! Soy madre soltera

-fuiste, ahora estoy yo, asi que relájate-pidio el tomándola de la mano y sentándola en sus piernas- me extrañaste?

Ella le beso

-eso es lo que me molesta de que salgas con el, no te veo

-ya entraran a clases y estaremos solos por las mañanas-

-debo trabajar

-puedo ir a verte, no te parece algo sexy un rapidin en tu oficina?

Maddie rio

-tu solo piensas en cosas triple equis!

-por supuesto! Tu no?

-no con los niños en casa-

-que a lo mejor están en lo mismo-respondio como si nada el dios

-que? Ve, sube y bájalos, que tenemos que cenar!-dijo celosa la mamá de Deuce

-ah vamos, deja que se diviertan-

-ve o te quedas sin cena-mando Maddie

-es griega?-pregunto haciendo una mueca

-no…italiana

-niños! Bajen-grito Poseidon, la comida italiana era su debilidad

Papá llegaba al departamento de Hades mientras tanto, era bastante elegante, Poseidon se los había regalado, toco el timbre y Per abrió

-hola Al!-le saludo con su linda sonrisa- pasa, estoy cocinando

Todo el lugar olia a quemado

-creo que se te quemo-observo el , Hades le hacia una seña de que no dijera nada-digo…se te paso de cocción-rectifico el conde

-lo crees?-pregunto Per algo extrañada-ire a ver

Salio veloz hacia la cocina mientras su amigo se acercaba a el

-no le menciones que la comida esta quemada o hace un drama,mejor dile que esta ahumada, pasa-

-lo siento, no sabia-dijo mirando el desastre que tenia el hombre en la sala, había cartuchos de video juegos por todos lados, Poseidon era odioso pero no le gustaba el desorden, era uno de sus puntos buenos-el libro?

-aaah aquí esta, bueno…por aquí lo tenia-dijo el dios extrañado- me permites un momento? Detenme aquí

Y le paso su control, papa bufo molesto, miro el juego y vio que estaba atorado en un nivel, asi que lo paso sin ningún problema, mi padre se sabe mil trucos, es un magnifico jugador de video juegos por si no lo sabían

Aparte de guapo, super gamer!

Hades miro asi o.o el que le haya pasado de nivel tan rápido que le dijo asombrado:

-como le hiciste?

-que cosa?

-pasar de nivel!

-fue fácil

-enseñame!-le pidió en un ruego

-este…no puedo, debo ir a cenar

-te invito a cenar!-ofrecio el dios

-no me gusta la comida ahumada, sorry-

-Te pagare una pizza y yo me comeré la comida quemada de Per, lo prometo, pero enseñame a pasar ese nivel una vez mas si?-pidio Hades a mi papi con ojitos de gato de Shrek

-ok-dijo suspirando-pero solo un par de niveles y me voy

-claro! Seguro, lo que tu digas-sonrio el dios muy entusiasmado

Mientras tanto yo hablaba con Clawdeen mientras sacaba ropa de mi closet porque siempre que ya no uso o no me queda, la dono al ejercito de salvación, es una buena manera de ayudar!

-y como estuvo la película?-me pregunto mi cuñada

-aay super! Todos están divinos, no se ni a cual irle!-dije entusiasmada

*o* One Direction! Los amooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ejem, ustedes disculpen :p

-pobre de tu padre que tuvo que llevarte-dijo ella sonriendo

-papá me cumple todos mis caprichos, y ya había comprado los boletos desde antes

-eso es ser masoquista!

-jejjee lo se, a que horas mañana?

-Cleo llamo diciendo que pasaría a las 9 por nosotras, Deuce estará en el nuevo centro de reunión del equipo, instalando algunas cosas, mi hermano le ayudara y asi ella estará libre para ir de compras

-Cleo siempre esta con Deuce-comente yo tirando algunas blusas a la cama-

-es su prometida

-si, pero no se cansara de estar pegada todo el santo dia con el? Que flojera!-

-tu no te gustaría estar asi con Clawd?

Uuuy! Ya patine :S

-claro que si!-respondi- pero en una pareja también debe haber individualidad, hacer una sus cosas y dejarlo a el, salir con sus amigos, ella es muy demandante

-Deuce ya esta mas que acostumbrado a estar con la bipolar de su noviecita, y debemos apoyarla en todo

-eso siempre, entonces mañana a las 9, este semestre en verdad quiero verme increíble!-sonrei yo muy feliz-me ayudaras a verme linda verdad?

-por supuesto-dijo mi amiga

Yo sabia que siempre podía contar con ella, y es que estaba rodeada de grandes amigas, un lindo novio, soy linda, tierna, adorable, que mas puedo pedir? :3

Una hora mas tarde, Poseidon le llamaba a su amigo, tenia toda la intención, de salir esa noche

-hola?- respondio papá jugando aun contra Hades

si, ya lo se!

Dijo un par de niveles y tenia ya un buen rato ahí, hasta incluso Per se había quedado dormida en el mueble de la sala que su esposo la aplasto como 2 veces por estar concentrado en el juego

-oye, tengo ganas de salir un rato, vienes?-propuso Poseidon- podemos ir al casino

-que no estas con Maddie?-pregunto mi padre

-esta hablando con tu mujer y lleva como 2 horas, mi hijo esta con Cleo y yo estoy aburrido como ostra, que dices? Paso por ti?

-eeeeh…no puedo-respondio papá con el iphone en el hombro mientras jugaba

-por?

-estoy con tu hermano jugando video juegos, le enseño algunos trucos-

-oh-dijo el dios algo extrañado- ok…bueno, ni modo, que dices de mañana?

-lo siento ire con Ine a buscar la cuna para el bebe

-eso es importante

-si lo es!-reclamo mi papi molesto

-si lo es-repitio Poseidon –no fui sarcástico, lo dije de verdad-

-mas te vale

-bien…. vere si Ram esta disponible

-quedate en tu casa-le sugirió mi progenitor- no tardan en dejar de hablar y podras pasar tiempo con Maddie, no es bueno que la dejes sola-

-pues ya que…bien, nos vemos-respondio de malas el dios-

-nos vemos-repitio papa colgando

-era mi hermano?-pregunto Hades sin dejar de mirar su gran pantalla

-si

-lo hubieras invitado! Tengo controles extras, le llamo?

-no!-dijo papi-mejor no

El tio de Deuce lo miro

-porque no?

-es mejor que se quede con Maddie y Deuce, en estos tiempos no sabemos que pueda suceder

Hades hizo una mueca de "es cierto!" y continuo jugando como si nada

**SALUDOS**

**LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO EL DIA DE AYER EL FIC**

**PERO**

**SALI **

**XD**

**ASI QUE, MEJOR ESPERE A SUBIRLO EL DIA DE HOY**

**AQUÍ TIENEN EL SEGUNDO FIC DE ESTA TEMPORADA DISFRUTENLO Y QUIERO CONTARLES ALGO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN NUESTRO ROLE**

**HA EMPEZADO UN REMENDO AUGE POR LA PAREJA DE P X A**

**Y YA HASTA DESBANCO A MADDIE**

**ASI QUE..PREGUNTEMOSLE A USTEDES**

**QUIEN LES PARECE LA PAREJA MAS SEXY?**

**POSEIDON CON:**

**1.- AL**

**2.- MADDIE**

**CON ESTA PREGUNTA ESPERO LAS 20 RESPUESTAS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER DEL FIC**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente, llegamos al mejor lugar del mundo! Un lugar en donde las chicas podemos pasar días sin dejar de ver ropa y zapatos hasta cansarnos!

El mall…!

Si escucharon música celestial en cuanto lo dije, entonces eres una shopaholic como nosotras, Lagoona, Abbey, Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo y ahora Operetta se nos había unido en esta excursión

-gracias por haberme invitado-sonrio ella-

-querida, con ese look ochentero que te cargas,..es mejor que pases mas tiempo con nosotras-dijo Cleo con sorna

-eso fue cruel-dijo Frankie-

-descuida! Ya me estoy acostumbrando a ella-sonrio Operetta

Recuerden que ahora era la asistente de Poseidon

Quien mas quiere ser su asistente? (._.)/

-eso si es querer el empleo-bromeo Clawdeen

-que puedo decir, la vista es bella-dijo la peliroja con picardía

-que?-preguntamos todas sonriendo

-me refiero a que el paisaje en donde esta la casa del equipo de la RAD, el lago…

-pensamos que ya te había conquistado mi suegro-dijo Cleo

-como crees!-respondio Operetta- por supuesto que no, solo porque es sexy, guapo, inteligente, buen cuerpo…naaaa!

-seguro!-dije yo riendo-lo bueno que no lo habias notado!

-no te culparía, muchas mueren por el-contesto la egipcia-

-y quien no? Si es totalmente material violable-acoto Abbey, que la mire asustada-asi dicen en mi país!

-bien, olvidémonos de los hombres por este dia-sugirio Clawdeen- y lancémonos a la caceria de ropa, recuerden mis consejos, colores fuertes, moda retro!

-esto es lo mio-sonrio Cleo caminando altiva como reina dispuesta a pasar el dia comprando para la persona mas importante, ella misma!

Mi lobito estaba mientras tanto ayudando a Deuce a instalar algunas cámaras de vigilancia en la casa, estaba trepado en una escalera con un desarmador electrónico y dando los últimos ajustes,la mansion era realmente linda, había mucha paz y estaba rodeada de un lindo bosque

-que gran lugar escogio tu padre, men-suspiro Clawd el aire puro

El griego miro en derredor

-si…no esta mal

-estas preocupado por el, verdad?-

-papá es muy confiado-respondio Deuce atornillando la cámara-no me gustaría que le sucediera algo, no podría vivir sin el Clawd

-no dejaremos que le suceda nada-

-ademas, se que Maddie también sufriría muchísimo, jamas la había visto mas enamorada-

-eso es bueno-sonrio mi lobito- se merecen ser felices

-si, eso creo-le regreso el gesto Deuce- pero dime. Estas listo para el regreso a clases?-

-ya! Tengo muchas ganas de regresar a estudiar tu no?

-si, me gusta estar con Cleo en el instituto-

-hoy fueron de compras

-y júralo que no las veremos en todo el dia-dijo Deuce instalando un par de cables mas-

A eso de las 12 del dia, teníamos ya mas de 10 bolsas cada una, yo me había comprado una gran cantidad de prendas de miedo, todas con el sello único de "Draculaura" o que a ustedes no les ha pasado? Cuando ven una ropa piensan…esa tiene mi sello personal! Pues yo tengo mi estilo gotico,tierno que es solo mio y con el cual me veo, de maravilla! Estaba viendo algunas chaquetas para reafirmar mi estilo cuando vi a un vampiro bastante guapo en la sección de chicas, estaba mirando algunas blusas de mujer que me parecio algo extraño, sabría acaso que esas prendas no eran para chicos? Me quise aventurar y me acerque a ellas, mirándolas como si me interesaran, pero echándole un ojo al chico que aquí entre nos, no estaba tan peor! Al contrario, estaba bastante guapeton, imagínense a Robert Pattinson pero bien comido, mas alto y con un mejor estilo de peinado, a leguas se notaba que era un vampiro, mas no sabia de que Clan, papá jamas me había enseñado a distinguir los clanes, o mejor dicho, si me enseño pero yo no lo tome en cuenta

Aah que coraje! Sabia que tenia que ponerle atencion y no estar viendo esa revista especial de 1D ese dia que me lo explicaba!, el chico me miro y me sonrio, yo hice lo mismo, mirando las blusas, me hacia sentir nerviosa, en serio, odio coquetear además que no soy muy buena..aaah! y claro, tengo novio, se me olvidaba :p pero aun cuando tenemos una relación estable, no hace mal echar una miradita inocente a otros chicos o si?

(-_-) ustedes síganme la corriente!

-que talla eres?-me pregunto al fin

-eeeeh?-respondi yo mega sorprendida, que atrevido! Pensé yo, acaso queria burlarse de mi por el poco frente que tengo? ¬¬

-16 –dije sin pensar

El tomo una blusa super cool y me la midio en el aire

-mmm, no creo que le quede-

-como?-pregunte

-mi hermanita, es casi de tu tamaño, tiene 11 años pero ella tiene mas busto

Pffffffffffffffffff -_- presumida!

Yo no sabia que contestar, e iba a decirle que era un tonto cuando sonrio mas abiertamente, yo no sabia que hacer, estaba loquito o que onda? Cuando sentí a Clawdeen detrás mio

-hola Antoine!-

-hola Clawdeen-dijo el besándola doble vez

-se conocen?-pregunte asombrada

-claro!-respondio ella-Antoine es el hijo del contador de tu tio, el papá de Thad, hace dos días llego de Rumania

-si asi es, super la comida de ese dia, deberíamos repetirla-sonrio el guapo chico

-saliste con el?-dije indignada

-y con Thad- contesto mi amiga- el es un buen amigo de tu primo, incluso Clawd lo conoce

-conoces a Clawd?-pregunte asustada

-claro, un gran camarada, jugamos Halo on line-

Ok. Debo poner mas atención cuando mi primo y Clawd me hablan ._.

-ella es la prima de Thad y novia de Clawd mi hermano-dijo mi cuñis abrazandome

-la pequeña y dulce Lala, tu novio me ha hablado mucho de ti

-enserio?

Quien mas tiene cara de suela de zapato con kk de perro embarrada? (._.)/

-si, eres su chiquita-dijo Antoine- y ya veo el porque

-si, la ternura no la dejo crecer-rio Clawdeen

-_- ya estuvo bueno no?

-jaja-respondi yo-

-nos vemos mañana en Monster High?-dijo el vampiro

-claro!lahi estaremos-sonrio Clawdeen

Volvió a besarla dos veces, volteo a mirarme a mi, lo que me hizo sonrojarme al mil

-nos vemos chiquita-dijo el galantemente acariciando mi cabello

O.O

-es un buen chico-dijo mi cuñada sonriendo-ven, estamos aca-

Yo no me podía mover aun de la impresión, sentía que había mega engañado a Clawd con que ese tipo me tocara mi dulce cabecita! Aah era una mala vampira, segui a Clawdeen sin hablar mientras Cleo le tomaba fotos a una mega sexy prenda de noche de Victoria Secret, era un negligee rojo con encaje negro al frente de seda, era provocativamente sensual

-que haras con la foto?-pregunto Frankie mirando

Nuestra capitana sonreía coqueta

-quiero que Deucey piense un rato en mi

Mando la foto por whatsapp diciendo en ella:

"te gustariaaa vermee con´´ estoo puesto? :l "

El griego estaba aun trepado en las escaleras cuando le llego el mensaje, tomo el iphone y en cuanto vio el modelito se quedo asi D:

que trastabillo cayendo por no haberse agarrado siendo detenido por su padre antes de dar el sapotazo

-deja ese teléfono niño!-le regaño Poseidon

-no #$%&%$#!-dijo mega sorprendido

-que pasa?-pregunto Clawd

Deuce tapo su iphone

-esto es personal! Es…es algo privado que me mando mi prometida...si me disculpan

Y se alejo con prisas marcando, que solo alcanzaron a escuchar un:

-compratelo! ..lo que te cueste!

Poseidon y Clawd se miraron uno al otro extrañados, estos dos si que son passion marca mundi!

Cleo estaba hablando por teléfono apartada de nosotras mientras seguíamos de compras

-asi que…Antoine...es amigo de Thad?-pregunte sin querer

-si, es muy buena onda, creo que hasta conoce a Deuce y a Holt, es un chico confiable que este año estudiara en Monster High

-quien?-pregunto Cleo tronando sus dedos , era su manera de llamar a la dependienta

- Antoine-respondio Clawdeen

-ah si, es un equis-dijo ella como su nada- quiero ese modelo en talla 0-mando a la joven

-te lo llevarrras?-pregunto Abbey algo sonrojada por lo atrevido del conjunto-

-por supuesto-sonrio Cleo con picardía-

-yo no me atrevería a usarlo-dijo Lagoona y eso que ella siempre andaba en traje de baño

-niñas…son muy jóvenes aun para entender las necesidades de un hombre como el mio- dijo nuestra capitana en tono de enseñanza-cuando sean mas grandes, hablamos

Y fue con su andar de reina a pagar su nuevo modelito

._. díganme tonta pero no entendí ni jota de lo que ella nos quiso decir

Aun con todo, Antoine me había parecido bastante lindo, no tan bonito como mi lobito aclaro! Pero lindo al fin, iba ser interesante tenerlo en Monster High

Llegue a casa horas mas tarde como con 20 mil bolsas, mande a mis amigos, osea, los sirvientes de mi casa, no me gusta llamarlos asi, para mi,son personas que nos ayudan a mantener nuestro hogar lindo, y les pedi amablemente que subieran todo a mi habitación, papá solo veía pasar las bolsas y bolsas sin decir nada, al final entre yo despidiéndome de mis amigas y cerre la puerta feliz

-que super dia de compras!-dije cansadísima sentándome a su lado, el leia el libro que Hades le había prestado

-cuanto me va a salir ese chiste?-me pregunto algo de malas

-ay papi! Acaso cuesta la felicidad de tu hija? Le pones un precio?-respondi melosa

-si cuando tengo que pagar tus tarjetas, princesa, vas a ir a la escuela, no a un desfile de modas, tu madre te había comprado ya los útiles no?

-no son útiles!-reclame-es ropa, bolsas y zapatos para mi

-tantas?

-ay! ya vas a empezar a regañarme-dije yo molesta cruzándome de brazos

El sonrio

-sabes que no, pero tampoco quiero que pierdas de vista lo que es la escuela, es para que aprendas

-ya lo se!

-y quiero ver buenas calificaciones este año

-las tengo!-replique yo

-no, el año pasado bajaste mucho en algebra, y te pregunte muchas veces si necesitabas ayuda y dijiste que no, pudimos haber repasado pero no quisiste o no me hiciste caso

Lo mire algo apenada, había sacado un 6.7 en mi boleta

**ASI ME GUSTA QUE SE PONGAN LAS PILAS**

**SE VE QUE TENIAN GANAS DE HISTORIA NUEVA**

**Y NOSOTROS LOS COMPLACEMOS**

**LOS CHICOS DEL ROLE EN VERDAD ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE CONVENCER A REY**

**QUE HAGA A A PAREJA**

**XD EN SERIO!**

**Y ES QUE LOS DEL ROLE SE TRAEN UNA HISTORIA GENIAL QUE LAMENTAN MUCHO NO ABRIRLA AL PUBLICO**

**PERO ES SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 17 AÑOS**

**ESTA BUENISIMA , ES UNA HISTORIA BAJO LA VIGILANCIA DE NUESTRA REY Y EN DONDE AMBOS CHICOS DEMUESTRAN SUS DOTES DE ROLEADORES**

**TANTO ALUCARD COMO POSEIDON ACEPTAN A TODOS COMO AMIGOS**

**BUSQUENLOS Y AGREGUENLOS A SU FACE**

**Y PASEN AL LADO OSCURO**

**XD**

**UNA PREGUNTA MAS AMADOS LECTORES**

**LES GUSTARIA VERLOS COMO PAREJA?**

**1.-SI**

**2.-NO**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-yo te doy todo lo que desees, pequeña-continuo el abrazandome-pero quiero que tu también hagas lo mismo de tu parte, esfuérzate un poco mas, eres hermosa, mas de lo que piensas, no necesitas miles de vestidos o zapatos para probarlo, pero si quiero que pongas mas atención en clases,..de acuerdo?

Yo solo asentí con tristeza

Me sentía como una chinche con pelos :C

Aunque no queria, comencé a llorar, tengo corazón de pollo y que mi papito lindo me llame la atención créanme, eso si me puede!

El me beso en la frente dulcemente

-no te estoy regañando, es solo un recordatorio para el inicio de clases de mañana, se que pondrás mas empeño en la escuela

-lo lamento-dije yo limpiándome las lagrimas

-lo se-sonrio el con ternura- no llores, sube y ordena todo lo que compraste para que nos lo enseñes

Siempre tenia la costumbre de ir al cuarto de mis papas a hacerles un mini desfile de moda con lo que me había comprado

-de acuerdo-sonrei besándolo- te amo papi!

-yo te amo mas…anda

Subi corriendo mientras mi mami salía del pasillo

-hablaste con ella?

-si...dijo que pondrá mas atención, pero hable con Damon ( *el es el papa de Thad , nota de Lala :p ) y me dijo que le dira a un amigo de el, su hijo es un genio en el algebra y entra a Monster High este año, quizás le ayude a regularizarse

-y porque no le pides ayuda a Deuce?-pregunto mamá

-no...sabes que ya no quiero frecuentarlos tanto

-eso es tonto, AL-le regaño mi mami

-es lo mejor, no voy a llevar la muerte de ese estúpido dios en mi conciencia

-es tu amigo

-si pero no quiero serlo mas-respondio algo molesto-por favor apóyame-le pidió

Mamá suspiro y lo abrazo

-sabes que lo hago…pero tendras que aceptarlo tu primero, Ram podría ocupar tu lugar…estas dispuesto a eso?

Papá asintió

-si…lo estoy…es lo mejor…para todos, creeme, se lo que hago

Claro que mi madre no le creía una palabra y mas conociendo como es mi papito de celoso, le dio un beso y subio hacia mi habitación dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Al dia siguiente, wiiiiiiiiiiii era el primer dia de clases, al fin volvia a mi amada escuela, llegue a lado de mi novio bonito y vi caras nuevas alrededor nuestro, chicos que empezaban su primer año en Monster High . Mis amigos estaban en nuestra acostumbrada mesa ya bromeando esperando que llegaran todos, yo los salude y bese a mis amigas, solo faltaba Cleo,y obviamente Deuce, nos sentamos y comence a platicar, cuando note a Antoine en la mesa de Gory, obvio con todos los del clan de vampiros, Thad aunque es el hijo del lider, no se junta con ellos y me gusta mas tener a mi primito conmigo, Clawd noto tambien al chico nuevo que dijo feliz:

-hey! Antoine esta aqui ya!

-Antoine? Que Antoine? -repeti como boba asustada, pense que me habia pillado mirandolo :s

-si-sonrio Thad-ya lo transfirieron este semestre

-cada vez hay mas vampiros-dijo Heath abrazando a su novia-no me gustan

-gracias amigo!-contesto mi primo sentido

-no es por ti men, es algo personal

-prrrometiste ya no mencionarrr a Nicolae!-le regaño Abbey-

-no lo mencione nena!-dijo apenado el chico

-entonces deja en paz a los estupido vampirrros-mando furiosa cruzandose de brazos-

-gracias por eso!-dijimos al mismo tiempo Thad y yo

-_- pos 'esta!

En ese momento, iba entrando Cleo y Deuce a la cafeteria, ambos se veian, wow! Guapisimos, ella traia un mini vestido de Dolce que la hacia verse increíble, el cabello recogido de lado con una super gargantilla dorada en el cuello, los zapatos Manolo Blanik eran de miedo! Y su chico venia detras suyo, vestido todo de negro, lo unico que resaltaba eran sus ray ban de oro pero se veia..material violable! Como dijo Abbey,por algo eran el rey y la reina de la escuela, Cleo traia sus sortijas de compromiso que jamas se quitaba, todas las chicas la miraban con envidia, ya que venia con su novio de la mano como si fuese su esclavo,cargando incluso los utiles de ella como si no quisiera que su novia se cansara en absoluto de llevar sus propia bolsa, Antoine los saludo al pasar

-Hola Deuce

-hola men-le sonrio el griego saludandolo con la derecha mientras que con la otra abrazaba a su novia por la cintura atrayendola hacia el

-felicidades por su compromiso-les deseo

-gracias-respondieron ambos

-me alegra que hayas pedido cambio a Monster High-dijo el griego

-si, bueno, es un gran instituto y aqui hay grandes amigos, creo que sera divertido-

-eso espero-sonrio Deuce

-amor, vamos con mis amigas?-interrumpio Cleo acariciando dulcemente el rostro de su chico

-seguro, nos vemos!

-bye!-respondio Antoine

Nuestros amigos llegaron con nosotros y nos saludaron, Deuce sento a su novia en sus piernas

-te ves increible, Cleo!-dijo Frankie-

-gracias nena, ya lo se-respondio vanidosa

-se veia mejor anoche-opino Deuce besando el cuello de su novia la cual sonriendo se estremecio

-amor!-le "regaño" besandolo apasionadamente

-podrian dejar de hacer eso?-pedi sonrojada-todos nos miran!

La abeja reina volteo a revisar las miradas envidiosas de todas, y abrazo a su novio atrayendolo hacia ella cruzando las manos detras del chico, besándolo intensamente y dejando ver su hermoso anillo de compromiso como diciendoles a todas:

"Yo gane, tontas!"

-a estos les importa poco el publico-sonrio mi lobito poniendo su brazo en mi silla

-y mas ahora que ya se comprometieron-dijo Gil- seran mil veces peor

-vamos chicos-sonrio Frankie en su actitud positiva- recuerden que debemos estar unidos mas que nunca, no sabemos que pueda ocurrir

-yo confio en que todo saldrá bien, digo..tenemos un gran dios del Olimpo de nuestra parte! Eso debe contar-interrumpio Operetta

Claro que todos le hicimos bulla a la chica que Cleo y Deuce nos miraron extrañados

-que pasa?-pregunto el griego

-nada! Son unos inmaduros-se quejo la peliroja

-aah es cierto-sonrio Cleo con malicia-Operetta esta enamorada de tu papá , amor

-eso no es cierto!-se defendio ella furiosa

-en serio?-pregunto Deuce riéndose- vaya! Quieres ser mi nueva mami?

-aaah son ustedes odiosos!-reclamo la chica llevándose sus cosas, que? No nos juzguen, era la novatada del dia

Tocaron el timbre y salimos directo a nuestras clases, para variar, me toco algebra en mi primera hora

Pfffffffffffffffffffffffff -_- como les cae?

A mi del nabo!

Creo que no se como tolere la vocecita de la maestra explicando los problemas que puso en el pizarrón, yo solo veía números sin entenderle pero me acorde de mi papito y me entro remordimiento de conciencia asi que me puse a apuntar lo que estaba frente a mi, mis amigos no estaban en mi misma clase ya que algunos tenían otras materias y técnicamente yo estaba sola, Ghoulia y Deuce tomaban algebra avanzadísimo, si yo no podía con esta pesadilla, se imaginan el avanzado?

Ggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh :s

Que sentí un escalofrio peor que si un fantasma te hablara al oído, al termino de la clase, para variar, no había entendido ni jota, estaba recogiendo mis cosas al oir el timbre cuando la profesora nos dijo:

-habra examen el próximo lunes

Todos nos quejamos pero creo que yo quede en shock

Tan pronto examen? D:

Si reprobaba, de seguro papá me iba a quitar mis amadisimas tarjetas de crédito, y no podía concebir, terror mayor! Era como si le quitaran a batman todo su armamento o le dieran kriptonita a superman, nervios on!

Sali detrás de la profesora quien ya estaba en los pasillos y le grite, ella volteo a mirarme

-disculpe…-empece jalando aire por la corrida- que va a venir en el examen? De esto que vimos hoy?

-principalmente, además, evaluare sus conocimientos del semestre pasado

-_- ya vali!

Me movi como manojo de nervios

-ay..es que…fijese que el año pasado…bueno "panse" la materia, no me fue nada bien

-lo se-me sonrio la profesora- llevamos un control de los alumnos srita. Tepes

-si..bueno...ese 6.9

-6.7-corrigio

-_- odio las bases de datos de las escuelas

-si! Si claro perdón, ese 6.7 pues…fue en verdad un mega error de parte mia, pero no me crea burrita porque no lo soy es que el algebra nada mas no se me da-dije con carita de angustia

-y mas si esta distraída-me llamo la atención la señora

-no estaba distraída!-dije alzando mi voz

-señorita Tepes…por favor…el sonido de su hablar tiene muchos decibeles

-perdon- =^^=

-lo mejor sera que consiga un tutor

-un tutor?-pregunte extrañada

-si, un alumno de clases avanzadas que pueda ayudarle a usted a ponerse al corriente de los temas que se ha perdido en clase

-es que no he perdido clases,..es en serio que no me entra con nada!-

-expondre su caso a la directora Buena Sangre, le aseguro que encontraremos una solución

-no podría darme clases usted?-todavia pedi!-mi papá podría pagarle

Ella me miro con cara de:

"ándale si, mija! Y tu paleta de que la quieres?"

-señorita..si mis clases normales no le interesan, con que su padre me pague no hare que su linda hija me ponga atención, asi que evite que su progenitor gaste inútilmente en usted

Auuuch!

Yo me sonroje como tomatito con chongos, me había oído muy Cleo me cae! :s

-si…tiene razón…lo lamento por sugerirlo

-yo le mantendre informada de quien sera su nuevo tutor, hasta entonces, buen dia-dijo severa y continuo su camino

-si..gracias igual-respondi y me dirigi hacia mi siguiente clase sintiéndome realmente avergonzada de que todo mundo supiera que era una papa en algebra

Bien podría pedirle ayuda a mis amigas, Cleo o Frankie eran buenas en la materia, de la primera era obvio que su novio le hacia la tarea o Ghoulia, Rayos! Por eso una debe juntarse con chicas inteligentes! Y no es que Clawdeen no lo sea, pero ella llevaba la materia en otro horario y otro maestro, asi que si le pedia que me ayudara, de seguro me iba a revolver mas de lo que ya estaba, sono al fin el timbre del almuerzo y fui por mis sagrados alimentos, sentándome cabizbaja en la mesa de siempre

El recuerdo del dichoso examen me había revuelto el estomago

Mi novio llego a mi lado

-hola chiquita, mal dia?-me pregunto al ver mi cara

-y que lo digas!

Le di un beso y se sento a mi lado

-que paso?-dijo preocupado

-tendre examen de algebra el proximo lunes

-uuuuuuh-respondio el riéndose

-que?-pregunte apenada

-odias algebra

-deja eso!papá quiere que mejore mis calificaciones!

-porque querria algo como eso?-se pregunto sonriendo ironico

-porque asi es el!-respondi histérica-y si salgo mal en el examen, adiós tarjetas! Y ya se acerca la gran barata, debo tener mis tarjetas Clawd!-

-pues tendras que esforzarte el doble

-eso dijo la maestra-dije molesta- que me pondrán un tutor

-eso esta muy bien!-sonrio mi lobito

-ay que aburrido!

-chiquita, tu papá tiene razón, tienes que mejorar, el te consiente demasiado y tu debes responderle con buenas calificaciones, es tu deber

Baje mis ojitos apenada

-lo se…lo siento

El me abrazo y beso

-se que haras un gran trabajo y pasaras ese examen, no hay nada que no puedas hacer Lala, siempre eres capaz de eso y mas, solo tienes que esforzarte, me prometes que lo haras?

Yo sonreí

-palabra de Directioner!

**AHORA SI QUE ME DECEPCIONARON**

**ESTABAN MUY BIEN Y CAYERON ESTREPITOSAMENTE**

**MAL MAL MUY MAL**

**ESPERO 20 MAS PRONTO O SUBO EL SIG HASTA EL LUNES**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto en el cuartel del equipo de la RAD, Poseidon estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de la sala mientras los trabajadores terminaban de instalar todo el equipo que había comprado para la vigilancia de la ciudad,grandes pantallas eran instaladas en un salón especial, realmente estaba quedando increíble, las personas iban y venían y el no movia ni un solo dedo, como el jefe que era, cuando uno de los jóvenes se acercaba a el

-disculpe señor Stark

-si?-contesto el sin mirarlo

-donde quiere que le instalemos esto?

Poseidon volteo, el chico tenia un avanzado aparato de rastreo en su mano

El lo tomo

-que es esto?-pregunto dudoso

-el dispositivo de rastreo-respondio el chico como si nada

-y yo lo compre?

-su hijo lo pidió

-y porque me preguntas a mi si lo compro el-contesto Poseidon con voz de: daaaa tonto!

-si señor…pero…el joven Stark no esta

-quien es el joven Stark?-pregunto a su vez el dios

-su…hijo?-dijo el chico pensando que su interlocutor tenia Alzheimer

-el no es el joven Stark, se apellida Gorgon-le respondio de malas volviendo a su periódico

-oh, disculpe crei que era su hijo

-es mi hijo! Que no entiendes?-le regaño

El trabajador estaba mega nervioso

-lo siento! Es que…bueno…donde lo quiere?

-no lo se! El te contrato espera a que venga o llamale

-no se su numero-dijo apenadísimo el chico

Poseidon se levanto enojado

-ustedes si que no tienen una sola idea de nada y para acabar me molestas cuando leo el peridico, bien, ya me pare, ya estas contento?

-n..o..no señor ..yo

-shuu! Vete! Yo te aviso, le hablare a mi hijo, ya! No me veas, vete

El chico salio veloz sin replicar mientras el dios marcaba su iphone

XD jajajajjaja creo que hasta lo hizo llorar!

Deuce estaba en clases, cuando sono su celular, con los ultimos acontecimientos, el chico tomo su iphone y contesto en voz baja

-que pasa papá?

-porque no llevas mi apellido?-pregunto indignado

Deuce miro extrañado su teléfono como preguntándose si hablaba en serio, la profesora le miro algo molesta, el griego le sonrio coquetamente y dijo:

-es mi padre, es algo importante, me permite contestar afuera, señorita?

La maestra se puso mega colorada y solo dijo que si, el novio de Cleo se levanto con las miradas de todas las chicas enamoradas incluso la maestra que lo seguia con cara de : "papasote!" y salio

-que cosa?-le dijo a su padre

-que porque no llevas mi apellido

-papá, tu no tienes apellido, solo te llamas Poseidon

-ante la sociedad, soy A. Stark, asi que porque no llevas tu el Stark que yo poseo ante los humanos?

-porque estoy registrado por Maddie como hijo de madre soltera-

-eso no vale, quiero que lleves el mio

-papá, no voy a cambiar mi primer apellido por este, puedo usar el tuyo de segundo

-eso no

-seria cambiar toda mi documentación y ya estoy grande para eso, además el orden de los factores no afecta el producto y yo soy ese producto, asi que, deja mi apellido en paz, solo me llamaste por una crisis existencial?- pregunto el griego con sarcasmo

-no, esta aquí un tipo que va a adaptar algo que no se que es-

-el aparato de rastreo-respondio Deuce- dile que lo coloquen en la parte alta de la azotea, justo a lado de las antenas que puse ayer

-hey tu!-le grito al chico- dice que lo pongas en la parte alta, a lado de las antenas…te lo dije!

Claro que el hombre lo veía con cara de pocket face!

-esta gente que no sabe hacer nada-replico Poseidon- no sabe matar ni a un burro a pellizcos

-me imagino-sonrio Deuce- algo mas?

-creo que nada, pero piensa lo del apellido

-ya te lo explique, dad, por cierto! Le llamaste a Hades?

-para que?-pregunto extrañado

-te dije que le avisaras de la expo gamers que esta en el auditorio! Habrá miles de juegos, iremos mas tarde-

-se me olvido-dijo su papá como si nada

-podrias ser un buen chico y llamarle?-pregunto Deuce como si los roles fueran al revés y Poseidon fuese su hijo

-supongo que si, no llegues tarde, iremos a comer-

-claro, pórtate bien-sugirio el griego sonriendo y colgando su iphone

El dios por mientras le llamaba a su hermano que contesto de inmediato

-ya iba para la oficina!-dijo asustado a su nuevo jefe

-relajate, no importa-respondio Poseidon-Deuce me pidió que te llamara, hay una expo gamers en la ciudad

-en donde crees que estoy?-dijo mega emocionado- esto jamas se vio en el Olimpo! Tenia que hacer muchos tramites para meter mis consolas y juegos al inframundo pero esto…esto es el cielo!-decia extasiado Hades, Poseidon solo trataba de escucharlo con tanto ruido de maquinitas

-si, bueno, me alegro que te estes divirtiendo

-no vienes?-sugirio su hermano

-ire mas tarde con Deuce, podría invitar a Alucard y te veo ahí

-Al esta aquí-dijo como si nada el dios

-como?-pregunto sorprendido Poseidon-no puede ser, me dijo que estaría con Ine

-no, paso por mi desde temprano-respondio como si nada su hermano- desde anoche quedamos en venir

El padre de Deuce se quedo muy serio al saber que mi papá le había mentido y que había preferido ir con Hades a ir con el

-bueno…ok, diviértanse-dijo Poseidon muy serio y colgó, algo muy raro estaba pasando con su amigo

Yo mientras tanto, estaba metiendo mis útiles a mi casillero, aun preocupada por el próximo examen, que no note que alguien se me acercaba

-hola pequeña-me saludo Antoine

-ay! No me llames asi-le dije molesta- llamame Lala, no me recuerdes que la naturaleza no me dio estatura

-las cosas buenas vienen en frascos pequeños-me sonrio el

Yo rei

-si! Eso siempre digo yo, pero dime, como te ha ido el primer dia?

-super! Es una gran escuela, me encanta estar aquí

-me alegro-sonrei yo, toda buen ki

-incluso me dieron ya a mi nueva alumna, soy tutor –dijo orgulloso

-que bien! Alguna burrita que no estudio el año pasado-respondi bromista

-de hecho…eres tu

._. Tomala!

-yo?-dije nerviosa- pero si yo no soy burra!

-nadie dijo que lo fueras, el jefe de mi clan llamo a la directora, tal parece que tu papá desea que tengas un tutor de algebra este año

Remembrare en este momento …

A nuestra dulce Per…

Que mega osoooooo peluchooooooooon!

.-aaah-dije yo rascándome mi cabecita-este pues, si me fue un poquitito mal pero pues…

-descuida, dame la dirección de tu casa y empezaremos esta misma tarde

-de …mi casa?-pregunte nerviosa

-si, para poder repasar hoy mismo las lecciones que te fallan-

-aaah si…espera

Volte a un lado y al otro del corredor de mi escuela, si Spectra me veía que estaba dándole mi dirección a otro chico, iba a armar tremendo escandalote! Asi que se la pase rápidamente y sonriendo dijo:

-ya se donde es, tu casa es la mas bonita-

-gracias-sonrei nerviosa

-ire a verte a las 4, no hagas cita con nadie-dijo sonriendo y paso su mano por mi cabeza como si yo fuera un perrito

Guau ._.

Me sentía mega culpable, de que?

No lo se!

Pero sentía que estaba engañando a Clawd, osea, el tipo era mega guapo y ahora era mi tutor?

Si no tuviera novio estaría asi como de eeeeeh!genial! super suerte la mia y bailando arriba de las mesas pero, tenia una relación increíble con mi lobito. Al cual tenia que avisarle que ya tenia tutor, asi que tome mis cosas, y Sali veloz hacia donde estaba entrenando futbol americano

Llegue y le hice señas de que se acercara a lo que el obedecio, del otro lado de la cancha, estaban Cleo y Deuce besandose apasionadamente como si no hubiese gente alrededor

.-. Que hots!

-que paso chiquita!-me sonrio Clawd-

-que Deuce no debe estar entrenando?-

-deberia pero no lo hace, descuida, asi son ellos-

-que barbaros, te queria avisar que ya tengo tutor de algebra, es Antoine-

-que bien!-dijo mi novio

Alerta Clawd!ese tipo coquetea conmigo y a ti te vale sombrilla?

O eres muy confiado o la que te vale sombrilla soy yo! -_- jummmm

-si..el, ira a casa a las 4- continue como si no estuviera en mi cabeza dándole un tremendo sape- te llamo por skype a las 7?-

-seguro-sonrio el besandome- ahi estare

Sonrei con dulzura a mi novio, es el mejor lobito del mundo!

Mientras tanto, Poseidon llegaba a las oficinas de su novia bastante aburrido de haber pasado la mañana supervisando las obras

Toco la puerta y entro

-hola amor-dijo Maddie revisando unos documentos

-ocupada?

-no mucho-dijo ella sonriendo, el dios fue hasta la dama a besarla- me alegra verte-

-y a mi-contesto el- pregunta, porque Deuce no lleva mi apellido?-dijo neciamente

-porque lo registre como mio-respondio ella como si nada

-y porque no toma mi nombre?

-porque tendria que cambiar toooda su documentacion, su partida de nacimiento, de la escuela, del seguro medico y es demasiado lio

-no me gusta no figurar en su vida

-lo haces- sonrio Maddie acariciandolo-eres su papa y nadie va a quitarte tu lugar

-en serio?-

-tienes mi palabra...porque lo preguntas?-dijo ella curiosa

-es solo...que...-Poseidon sonrio-no es nada, olvidalo, ire por Deuce para ir a comer y despues iremos a eso de los video juegos

-de acuerdo, te espero en casa? O saldras con Al?

-no-respondio el de prisa-prefiero estar con ustedes, volveremos a casa temprano-sonrio el dios

-perfecto-dijo la dama besandolo-mejor para mi

**HOLA COMO ESTAN? SUBIENDO EL 4 CAPITULO **

**CREO QUE COMO NO TIENEN MUCHAS GANAS DE LEER ESTOS DIAS**

**CREO QUE NOS VEREMOS HASTA EL MIERCOLES**

**XD**

**JAJAA SOY MUY MALO**

**A MENOS QUE ME DEN LA SORPRESA DE LOS 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL 5**

**LES PARECE?**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan) **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo llegue a casa, fui directo con mama y le conte como me habia ido, le parecio una estupenda idea el que me hayan concedido un tutor. Osea que mi mami tambien creia que yo necesitaba ayuda extra urgente con esa materia

-_- que exagerados!

-ahora si, debes aprovecharlo al maximo-pidio mi mamita-si repruebas ese examen del lunes, tu padre te quitara las tarjetas de credito

-no lo digas ni de broma que estoy tan chamoy que soy capaz de reprobar!

-pues esfuerzate entonces-me pidio ella besandome-ve a ducharte para que comas y esperes a tu tutor, es guapo?-pregunto coqueta

-mama!-le grite yo-tengo novio!

-y? Amas a los de 1D!

-a ellos los idolatro! Es muy diferente

-bien, como digas-me sonrio-te espero para comer

-y papito?-pregunte

-salio con Hades a la convencion de gamers

-con el? Y que hay de mi tio?

Mama suspiro

-ni me preguntes que sabes lo raro que es tu padre a veces, solo espero que no se arrepienta de lo que quiere hacer, anda,ve arriba

Yo asenti algo preocupada, me encantaba ver esa interaccion entre mi padre y mi tio, no me gustaria ver que se separaran

Y hablando de ellos, Deuce llegaba con su padre a la convencion de gamers, habia mil stands por doquier, el sonido de las maquinas reinaba por todo el lugar, en total, un sueño para cualquier video jugador, y mas para los chicos, Poseidon tambien disfrutaba de los video juegos pero no le gustaba lo estruendoso del lugar, cosa rara para el dios de los mares! Veia varios juegos cuando alguien llegaba colgandose de sus hombros feliz

-viniste!-decia su hermano extra feliz brincoteando

-sueltame!-reclamo Poseidon molesto-

-es que estoy fascinado!

-fascinate lejos de mi-le avento su hermano enojado

Y es que se veia realmente feliz, hasta chapitas traia!Como si se hubiese comido una dotacion entera de panditas de gomitas, ese lugar era el nirvana para el tio de Deuce

-te estas divirtiendo?-le pregunto el chico

-es la gloria!-decia el dios como con veinte mil bolsas a los lados, esto es genial!quiero que veas esto!-dijo jalando a su sobrino

-hey! El viene conmigo-reclamo Poseidon

Papá venia caminando despacio hacia el, no con muy buena cara despues de haberle mentido a su amigo, el cual se volteo al ver que mi papito se acercaba

-eh... Cancelamos la ida a ver la cuna-dijo el en tono de disculpa-

-aja-respondio Poseidon sin mirarlo, realmente estaba furioso

-oye, lo siento-prosiguio papá- pero se lo prometi a tu hermano ayer...no quise..

-descuida-interrumpio Poseidon-hey niño vamonos!-mando a su hijo- Hades, deja a Deuce que el viene conmigo, asi que si nos disculpas

Y bastante enfadado jalo a su hijo con el alejandose de ambos, mi padre solo movio la cabeza con desapruebo mientras su hermano lo miraba extrañado

-que fue lo que hice?-le pregunto a mi papá

-nada, no le hagas caso, continuemos-sonrio, en ocasiones le molestaba la rudeza con que Poseidon trataba a sus hermanos

Mientras en mi casa, yo acomodaba todo para estudiar en la sala, llevaba mis libros del semestre pasado, mis cuadernos, calculadora, lapices borradores, en fin! De todo! Y me sente ya arreglada y toda mona para esperar a mi nuevo tutor, el cual llego super puntual a las 4 en punto, arregle mi cabello, el ama de llaves le abrio y el entro mirando mi casa

-hola!-le sonrei

-vaya!-dijo asombrado-tu casa es preciosa

-gracias, pasa! Ponte comodo-le invite

El me obedecio yendo a mi lado y sentandose, estaba nerviosa, rayos! Que osote, no queria sentirme asi, pero el chico realmente estaba guapisimo! Y su perfume era realmente arrebatador!

Calmate Lala! Respira hondo y piensa en lobitos!

Comenzamos a estudiar y realmente seguia sin entender nada, para mi solo eran numeros sin conexion alguna y que ademas, sentia que se me revolvian frente a mis ojos, era muy desesperante! Comence a rascar mi cabecita nerviosa, si le decia que no le entendia

Que oso!

Pensaria que yo era una burrita con moños, cuando de pronto, el tomo mi mano

Yo me puse mas colorada que un tomate bronceado

-no entiendes aun verdad?

Yo solo dije que no apenadisima

Imaginen la misma cara de mi padre en el Tartaro pero ahora en mi! XD

El sonrio con ternura

:s aaayyyyyy

Y me dijo

-volveremos desde el principio del algebra te parece?

-desde las sumas con manzanas?-pregunte asustada

-no!-se rio el- Creo que eso ya lo entiendes, veremos los primeros temas del semestre pasado

-ah..pero...yo...-dije nerviosisima por su cercania

En eso, papá llego a casa

Puuuffffff mi vampiro salvador!

:3

-Papi!-dije yo feliz levantandome a recibirlo

El se veia de mal humor

-hola princesa-me saludo besandome

Antoine miro fijamente a mi padre y sus ojos cambiaron de color, como hacen los vampiros cuando algo les inquieta

Papa miro al chico como a cualquier cosa, saludandolo algo friamente

-hola-

El chico se paro haciendo una caballerosa reverencia

-señor conde

-Antoine-dije yo sonriendo-te presento a mi papá, papi, el es mi nuevo tutor

El solo medio sonrio asintiendo

-gracias por ayudar a mi hija-respondio

-es un placer señor-dijo el chico sin levantar la mirada

-tu mamá?-me pregunto

-arriba!

-bien, ire con ella, tu sigue estudiando

-seguro!que me compraste?-pregunte

-mas tarde te lo dare-respondio el subiendo ya las escaleras de dos en dos

Antoine miraba fijamente a mi papá y no lo perdio de vista hasta que entro en su habitacion

-que emocionante ser hija del conde Dracula-me dijo el chico extasiado

-eh? ...ah! De papá?, ah..si, claro-respondi yo

-creci escuchando su leyenda, sus historias! Su aventuras, son epicas

Claro que yo estaba asi .-.

Papá jamas me cuenta nada de su vida antes de tenerme :/

-imagino que las has escuchado de la misma boca del conde, o no?-pregunto ansioso

-ah…si! Si, cientos de veces-dije yo mintiendo-pfff,chorro mil veces!

-que envidia dijo el

Yo lo mire extrañada, el en verdad le habia fascinado conocer al heroe de su niñez, para mi, el solo era mi padre y odiaba que peleara con sus armas, aunque, lo que no me gusto, fue que conociera mas de mi papá que yo

Continuamos estudiando y el se porto super dulce conmigo , con mucha paciencia me explico las cosas una y otra vez, hasta que por fin me habia entrado en la cabezota los primeros temas del semestre pasado, mama bajo antes de las siete y le ofrecio que se quedara a cenar, mas el chico se sentia satisfecho de las incontables golosinas y fruta que nos habian servido toda la tarde

-me alegra que hayas ayudado a mi pequeña-dijo mama sonriendo

-señora condesa, es todo un honor-respondio Antoine con una gran reverencia y dandole un respetuoso beso en la mano-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Antoine-dijo ella y ambas lo despedimos

-es un buen chico-me miro mamá- y es guapo

-mira que ni lo note!-respondi en un tono cool

Pfffffffff si Lala! Como no!

-y mi papá?-pregunte

-llego con dolor de cabeza, la convencion de gamers fue muy ruidosa-se burlo mamá-

-que mal, ire a saludarlo y me conectare para hablar con Clawd!-

-de acuerdo-

Fui a ver a papá el cual me compro un juego de 1D y claro que extra grite en su oido, no contribuyendo en nada a su migraña, y despues fui directo a ver a mi lobito bonito

Ok, si me sentia extra culpable con mi novio

Pero mis sentimientos seguian igual, lo amaba a el y cuando se presento frente a mi pantalla, lo comprobe, se veia tan guapo como siempre!

-lobito!-grite feliz

el sonrio

-hola chiquita!

-que haces?-pregunte mirandolo embobada

-la tarea, aun no termino, como te fue?

-con?

-tu tutor

Me movi nerviosa

-aah, equis, bien creo yo

-pon mucha atencion, Antoine es un buen amigo y un gran tutor

-si, si, lo prometo! Deja de hablar de el!

El me miro extrañado

-apenas lo acabo de mencionar

:$

-aaah, bueno si-le compuse yo-pero quiero estar contigo, ya olvidarme de el algebra y pasar un rato con mi novio favorito...o sea tu

-soy tu novio favorito?-me sonrio feliz

-1000%!-dije mirandolo, soy afortunada de tener, al chico maaas tierno y lindo de todos!

Mi Clawdy sonreia de forma encantadora

Y asi pasaron 4 dias en que Antoine iba a casa a estudiar a la misma hora, siempre mas afectuoso conmigo dia con dia, le mando flores a mi mamá a mi, chocolates, nos mando un pastel y yo me sentia algo incomoda con esos regalos

Acaso yo le estaba dando alas para pensar en un romance?

Waaaaaa D:

No me sentia nada tranquila y mas cuando papá miro el hermoso arreglo de flores que estaba arriba de la mesita principal del recibidor

Eran dos docenas de divinas rosas de invernadero de lo mas costosas

Papá tomo la tarjeta y la leyo

"Gracias por su hospitalidad condesa"

Mamá bajaba del segundo piso cuando mi papi le pregunto

-quien te mando flores?

-Antoine-sonrio-me quiso agradecer el pastel que hornee para ellos ayer

-horneaste tu?-sonrio el, mas sorprendido por eso que por las rosas

Mamá alzo una ceja

-sabes que se cocinar

-ok-dijo poniendo de nuevo la tarjeta en el arreglo-son lindas

-si, es un gran detalle

-mucho, ...Tiralas

-no lo hare!

-no me gustan las flores-explico el

-no me importa, esta noche cenara con nosotros y mas te vale que te portes bien

-porque tengo que bajar?-pregunto con cara de molestia

-porque el chico ha ayudado a Lala todos estos dias y le pedi que se quedara esta noche a cenar, y tu estaras ahi

-aaah Ine!-replico papá

-vas a estar te guste o no y te portaras bien-le dijo severa

A veces mamá parece que tiene niño en lugar de marido

:k

**MUCH BETTER! VEN COMO SI PUEDEN COMENTAR SI QUIEREN? DE UNA VEZ ANUNCIO**

**QUE ESTE FIC ES CORTO PERO SI SE PORTAN BIEN**

**SUBO EL TERCERO MAÑANA**

**LES PARECE?**

**20 CAPITULOS Y SUBIMOS**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan) **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Despues de estudiar, lleve a Antonie al comedor principal en donde papa estaba bebiendo un escoces mirando algo melancolico hacia la ventana,yo entre saludando

-hola papi!

El volteo

-hola cosijo-me respondio

-pfff, asi me dice papa-reclame

-es un lindo mote-sonrio Antoine sin dejar de ver a papa quien ignoraba al chico

-esperamos a Clawd-informe yo a mi padre-no tarda en llegar

El solo asintio

Asi lo habia notado en dias, como si cavilara algo

Antoine se acerco lentamente

-muy buenas noches señor conde-saludo el algo nervioso

-hola-dijo secamente mi progenitor

Papa se veia realmente guapo esa noche, camisa blanca,pantalon y zapatos negros, siempre he dicho que mi vampirito es el mas atractivo de todos y mas, por ese par de ojos tan sexies que tiene ;3

Mas sin embargo parecia que algo le molestaba, estaba muy callado y como si vigilara el entorno

-bonita noche, no lo cree?-pregunto Antoine mirando hacia afuera

-mmmm-respondio el

-Buenas noches Antoine-saludo mi madre entrando con una sonrisa y luciendo bellisima

-condesa-le dedico una reverencia mi tutor

Eso me agradaba mucho de el, cuando ibamos a Europa, era comun que hicieran eso con mis papas, aqui en America no era muy de ese estilo

Mama se recargo en papá saludando a su vez a nuestro invitado ofreciendole una bebida

-es verdad-dijo papa saliendo de su ensoñacion-se me olvido ofrecerte algo, que te sirvo?

-lo que sea esta bien-sonrio Antoine sonrojado

-disculpa a mi marido-dijo mama-extraña a su novio

Yo me rei al escucharla ya que papá hizo cara de

-_- graciosa!

-no me digas que no, amor!-le palmeo ella el hombro

-no es mi novio!-respondio papa molesto

-cariño a mi no me dejas sin mi yaoi, lo es y punto-declaro mama

Antoine escuchaba todo de lo mas serio

En eso llego mi Clawd, yo fui con el abrazandolo y besándolo como la super novia fiel que soy

Aja! ._.

Y el saludo a todos de manera cordial

-buenas noches señores-

-hola-repitio papá con su tono habitual

-que bueno que llegas querido-dijo mama-, te esperábamos solo a ti para empezar a cenar

-disculpen el retraso- dijo mi lobito apenado- estaba en la casa RAD

Asi la llamábamos nosotros :p

-el faraón llevo un nuevo equipo para almacenar datos que esta increíble! Y quisimos ver como lo instalaban-continuo mi novio entusiasmado

Papá solo escuchaba muy serio sirviendo la bebida de Antoine

-Poseidon le concedio una pieza aparte, sera de muchísima utilidad tener algo como eso que nos ayude a la recopilación de datos en algún problema

-suena genial-sonrio mamá-

-ademas, Ram también llevo a su decorador personal

-acaso harán egipcia la casa?-pregunto papi al fin con extrañeza

-no,señor, solo la habitación que le corresponde a el

-tiene una habitación?-cuestiono mi padre molesto sin poder contenerse

- i told you (te lo dije)-sonrio mamá tomando asiento en la mesa,Antoine le acerco caballerosamente la silla

-todos los RAD la tendrán según los planes del papá de Deuce-informo Clawd

-a mi no me han dado nada-dijo mi vampirito entregándole la bebida al chico y sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa

-según supe, ampliara mas la casa, porque en sus planes esta también algunos cuartos extras para los jóvenes y algunas habitaciones apartadas para los que falten

-lo ves querido, nos mandaran al patio por ya no ser novio de Poseidon-se burlo mamá

Claro que papa estaba asi -_- por lo que mi mami decía y porque lo iban a mandar al patio

:k

-ah no! Yo no quiero patio!-contribui yo-yo quiero habitación cerca de los demás o nada

-cariño, para eso debiste quedarte con Deuce- me dijo papá sonriendo con malicia- solo la familia estará adentro y nosotros no somos familia

-que malo eres!-me queje abrazando a Clawd quien sonrio algo sonrojado por no ser de alta alcurnia

Me vale -_- yo prefiero a mi lobito que aun griego presumido!

Pffff a quien engaño? Jamas podría habérselo quitado a Cleo :s

-estoy segura que Poseidon te dara una linda habitación-le consolo mamá a mi padre-

-no me interesa,y lo sabes-dijo el bebiendo su escoces- prefiero que ustedes estén a salvo aquí, que con ellos y si Ram quiere hacer modificaciones a su cuarto, alla el, no me importa, cenamos ya?-

-claro cielo-dijo mamá no creyéndole una sola palabra

O Ustedes le creen?

La cena estuvo de lo mas tranquila, papá se relajo bastante con la platica de Clawd, Antoine era el que estaba muy callado, mamá no perdia detalle de nada,y se sonreía de vez en cuando, como si recordara un fantástico chiste

Clawd platicaba mil anécdotas mientras yo miraba de reojo a Antoine, nuestros ojos se encontraron varias veces en la noche y yo viraba los ojos hacia mi novio, despues sacaron el tema de las películas y yo obviamente saque a colacio la de 1D, que papá, mamá y Clawd hicieron al mismo tiempo la misma exclamación

-ay noooo!

Que malos -_-´!

-aunque no les guste, son la mejor banda del mundo!-dije orgullosa

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Antoine con una sonrisa

Ok…se me paralizo el corazón

Un chico guapo

Decía que le gustaba 1D?

D:

-te gustan?-pregunte asombrada

-claro, me encantaría ver la película-dijo el

-te invito a verla!-grite

Oh oh

Cuando cai en cuenta, mi lado Directioner me había metido en un sendo lio…

-habia invitado a salir al chico que me estaba inquietando?

Houston Houston! Que me han perdido ._.

Yo no supe que decir, Antoine sonrio diciendo

-me encantaría, que te parece mañana?

-este-dije yo dudando

-suena genial-dijo Clawd comiendo su postre- te recomiendo que compres los boletos on line, asi te evitas filas

Ok…voltee hacia mi novio

Me esta invitando otro chico eh? Osea..

Espabílate cuate! ¬¬

-no te molesta que la invite?-pregunto Antoine

Claro que en mi mente, yo imaginaba a Clawd asi mega celoso diciendo: claro que me importa estúpido, es mi novia. Aléjate de ella , como si el se tratara de Valentine, por el contrario dijo

-no! Claro que no! Vayan, disfruten la película- con una gran sonrisa

-como?-pregunte en shock

-Lala veria esa película cientos de veces, o no chiquita?-me pregunto

-pues…si-dije yo super sacadisima de onda

-entonces paso por ti a las 6 si les parece a tus papas-pregunto amablemente

-por supuesto Antoine-sonrio mi mamá

-por mi dejala en el cine con esos monigotes-contesto papá con la cuchara del postre en la boca con cara de fastidio

-en ese caso, mañana iremos, es como un premio por estos días de estudio

Yo sonreí nerviosísima

El dia de mañana iba a ser puesta a prueba mi fidelidad como novia

Esa noche en mi cabeza rondaban miles de ideas, como que el se me declaraba en el cine y me decía que me amaba que yo era la chica de sus sueños y yo me sentía fatal por haber provocado esos sentimientos en el con mi adorable ternura

Que puedo hacer? Los chicos se enamoran de mi!

Pero yo estaba ya con mi lobito lindo, aunque era un distraído y parecía que todo era buen ki aun cuando un tipo queria quitarle a su novia delante de el, no podía dejar de pensar que Clawd era el amor de mi vida, aunque realmente Antoine era muy guapo!

Asi me pase la noche dando vueltas en mi cama

Y me sentí menos culpable al recordar las miles de calcomanías, revistas, recortes, muñecos y demás cosas de 1D, esto era como salir con uno de ellos! No iba a pasar nada

Jajajajajajja XD perdón no me pude contener!

Si salgo con uno de one direction, yo si me lo violo!

:k

Llego la hora de mi ida al cine y el chico llego super a tiempo como buen rumano, tenia un lindo auto que su papa le prestaba y nos fuimos al cine ,el me enseño los boletos en la mano

-los compre on line como sugirió tu novio-me dijo sonriendo

-que bien-dije nerviosa

Yo preferí no ir sexy como es mi costumbre vestir

Hey tu! la niña que se rio al leer esto!

-_- que te hizo gracia?

Jummmmm

Usaba un lindo vestido rosa con encajitos, mis moñitas en el pelo, zapatos altos o si no me pisan, y una bolsita coqueta de kitty,nada especial, solo el look Lala de siempre, y llegamos al cine, gracias al cielo, no había nadie conocido, asi que nos acercamos a ver la cartelera, el poster de mis ídolos estaba ahí

Yo saque mi iphone para tomarle foto y decirle a todo el Facebook en donde me encontraba! El veía con detenimiento la información,yo me puse nerviosa porque se acerco a mi

**OK CHICAS HAGAMOS UNA ACTIVIDAD PARA DESPERTARNOS**

**PUEDEN USTEDES PREGUNTAR LO QUE SEA A NUESTROS AMIGOS DEL ROLE Y ELLOS LES RESPONDERAN COMO SUS PERSONAJES**

**ELLOS LES RESPONDERAN CON GUSTO EN EL ULTIMO CHAPTER**

**LOS QUE ESTAN AHORA ON LINE SON:**

**HADES**

**PERSEFONE**

**CLAWDEEN**

**THAD**

**ALUCARD**

**RAM**

**FRANKIE**

**ABBEY**

**JINAFIRE**

**GIGI**

**CLAWD**

**CLEO **

**Y UN SERVIDOR**

**POSEIDON NO TARDA XD DE SEGURO ESTA DORMIDO**

**PERO RESPONDEREMOS CON TODO GUSTO Y EN PERSONAJES**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan) **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

-que?-dije yo sonriendo

-nada, es que no leia eso de abajo-me dijo sonriendo

-aaah

-es un gran grupo-

-son los mejores!-declare orgullosa-no crei que te gustara One Direction, tienes una hermana pequeña no? Porque no la trajiste?

-mi hermana es believer-dijo con pesar

-iuuk-respondi-ups..perdon!

-no! Esta bien, yo también lo detesto, prefiero a 1D

-mil veces!-

-bien, vayamos entonces a disfrutar la película-me sonrio y me abrazo con fuerza llevándome con el

D:

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yo estaba rojísima, ya queria entrar a la oscuridad para que nadie me viera, ocupamos nuestros asientos, y en cuanto me vio instalada me dijo:

-ahora vengo

-ok..-dije yo aun sonrojadisima

Llego 10 minutos mas tarde con mil de golosinas para ambos , yo apenadísima le dije que pagaría la mitad de lo que comería. Mas el me dijo caballerosamente

-el hombre siempre debe invitar a la dama-

Asi que, dije, pues a comer!

Al menos asi . tenia la seguridad de no sentirme tan nerviosa por su cercanía., la película empezó y yo no dejaba de hablar de mis ídolos y aparte gritando cada que aparecían en escena con sus caritas preciosas, el parecía disfrutar de mis locuras que en una de esas, me abrazo con ternura

Peligro on!

Eso fue peor que un bozal para mi, me quede muda, no queria y queria a la ves sentir su mano sobre mi, me parecía grosero levantarme y decirle, oye tu baboso! No me toques

Pero no podia hacerlo...No despues de haberme retacado de todo lo que el me había comprado, además, era un gran chico, por fortuna la película llego a su fin y me levante super rápido diciendo

-ufff!se va como agua verdad? Vámonos vámonos! –dije moviéndome como loca

-cuanta energía-sonrio el

-son las pasas con chocolate, me activan como taz, vamos!-

Y Sali corriendo como tonta entre las chicas que salían también, me sentía realmente una mala vampira, iba empujando a todas las directioners que voltee a ver a Antoine y para mi mala suerte se había quedado muy atrás que sin querer golpee a un hombre que estaban saliendo de otra sala, yo me iba a disculpar con el caballero cuando el me miro

-Lala?

Era Poseidon

-tiooooooooo!-grite feliz abrazandolo

Tenia rato de no verlo y lo extrañaba! :´)

Además, quien no le roba un abrazo a ese bombon? *¬*

El me sonrio y me abrazo a su vez

Iba con Maddie quien también me saludo

-que haces aquí preciosa?-dijo ella con dulzura

-vine con un amigo al cine-dije como si nada- es mi tutor

-y donde esta? Porque te dejo sola?-pregunto Poseidon celoso

-se me perdió! Viniste a ver a 1D tio?-cuestione al papá de Deuce

-no cariño, yo veo cosas de calidad-me dijo vanidoso

-ay tio que malo!-

En eso Antoine se acerco mirando a el dios con muy malas pulgas

-ah pero si es Antoine-sonrio Maddie

-señora Gorgon-saludo mi amigo con cordialidad a la dama

-como estas guapo?

-divirtiendome con la bella Lala-respondio el

-pues no la vuelvas a perder o te las veras conmigo-le reclamo el dios

El chico miro fijamente a Poseidon que le regreso la mirada con extrañeza, el rumano lo veía como si lo odiara mucho

-a donde van ahora?-nos pregunto Maddie

-a casa-dije yo como si nada

-porque no vamos a cenar?, Poseidon paga, que dices cielo?-sugirio Maddie

-si…lo que digas-dijo mi tio aun mirando a Antoine

-se te antoja una pizza?-me pregunto Maddie posando su mano en mi hombro

-si es vegetariana si!-dije feliz abrazando a la señora, ya me sentía totalmente a salvo con ellos! Y me había regresado el hambre

Ambos hombres nos siguieron pero aun mirándose con desconfianza, mi tio no solia caerle bien a los hombres a la primera impresión, pero aquello se le antojaba ridículo

Fuimos a un restaurant italiano monísimo en el mismo mall, yo elegi la mesa, y Maddie se sento a lado mio, Poseidon frente a ella, como evitando que mi tutor se me acercara, suele celarme igual que mi papá!

-y bien? Que pediremos?-dijo la madre de Deuce mirando la carta

Su novio estaba recargado en la silla mandando un mensaje, imagino que a su hijo

-y Cleo y Deuce?-pregunte

-cenando con Ram y Nefertari-me informo Maddie

-pero tu hijo no comio nada-dijo Poseidon recibiendo whatsapp- aun trae asco

-que le habrá caído mal?-dijo preocupada la señora

-descuida, el esta bien.-sonrio el dios como sabiendo ya de que se trataba-le dije que si queria pizza, me dijo que si, asi que recuerdame pedírsela al final

-claro-sonrio Maddie- Antoine, pide lo que gustes

-muy amable señora-sonrio el chico –mas no dejo de mirar a Poseidon atentamente como si algo le molestara, hasta que le colmo la paciencia

-que tanto me miras?-pregunto molesto

El sonrio con malicia

-nada señor

-en serio?

-Poseidon-le regaño Maddie

-es el, amor! Me esta mirando

-sueñas-dijo ella- si me disculpas, ire al tocador

-voy contigo!-sugeri

Maddie me tomo de la mano y ambas fuimos al sanitario de damas mientras ambos hombres se sentaban de nuevo por haberse levantado caballerosamente al habernos parado de la mesa

Poseidon se sentaba en su actitud de " no me vengas a joder"

Que se puso a mirar su Facebook con su iphone

Antoine aun le miraba extra furioso

Sus ojos cambiaban peligrosamente de color

El dios aun continuaba en lo suyo como si nada

Antoine se acercaba como si lo oliera y ahí mi tio lo cacho

-que demonios haces?-pregunto furioso

El vampiro sonrio

-lo sabia

-que , que sabias?-dijo Poseidon molesto

Se acerco a su oído diciendo:

-tu no eres digno

Mi tio le miro mega extrañado

Y Antoine se volvió a sentar tranquilamente, poniendo su servilleta en su regazo como si nada hubiese pasado

Claro que el papa de Deuce estaba como que…que onda con este loco?

Que no era digno de que?

De comer pizza?

Inconscientemente se olio la chaqueta

Olia a su perfume

De que hablaba ese tipo?

Nosotras volvimos y cenamos como si nada, aunque mi tio estaba sumamente extrañado del comportamiento de Antoine que cambio sorpresivamente haciendo a Maddie reir, yo le dije a mi amigo que ellos podían llevarme a casa pero el se negó, el había pedido permiso por mi y el me iba a llevar

T_T ay noooo

Pero me parecio lo mas correcto

Asi que con pesar me despedi de mi tio y Maddie y me subi al auto de mi tutor el cual me llevo a casa, Sali cuando el me abrió la portezuela del auto

-bueno! Gracias por todo-dije feliz- nos vemos eh, gracias por lo del cine super de pelos, bye!

Y camine hacia mi casa mas el fue detrás de mi tomándome la mano

:o

Peligro peligro!

Yo me paralize

-Lala…necesito que hablemos-dijo el

Yo estaba his-te-ri-ca

Mas no podía moverme, solo veía sus lindísimos ojos

Ay Lala! En que estas pensando :S

-Lala yo..-comenzo a hablar el acercándose a mi- quiero confesarte algo

Nervios on!

-desde que supe que seria tu tutor…me sentí el vampiro mas feliz del mundo

Sonrojo ooon!

-jamas imagine algo asi en mi vida…

Que les dije! No si tengo un sex appeal barbaro!

-tener a esa persona especial tan cerca dia con dia…es algo que no puedo imaginar…

D: waaaaaa

-y solo quiero que sepas que deseo…

Nooooooooooooo-

Grite como loca

-tengo novio! Lo amo mil., lo siento Antoine, pero no puedo corresponderte, adoro a mi lobito! Lo amo jamas podría engañarlo osea estas mega guapísimo pero no puedo dejar a Clawd, nunca! Lo amoooo!

El se quedo muy sorprendido

Miro a todos lados asombrado

Habrá sido el shock de perderme?

-ok-dijo el como si nada-pero…yo no hablaba de ti

o.o

what?

Pulso…estas ahí?

Inmediatamente pregunte:

-hablas de mi mamá?-grite asombrada

-no…yo hablo de tu papa

O.O

Ok…creo que las dejo un rato porque me acaba de dar un infarto mezclado con una embolia y un derrame cerebral

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-grite mucho mas fuerte y todas las palomas del mundo volaron al mismo tiempo asustadas al oirme- mi papá?

-si...tu padre es uno de los vampiros mas atractivos que existen en este mundo Lala….acaso no lo sabias?

Agréguenle una trombosis pulmonar a mi cuadro clínico

Yo no sabia ni como reaccionar

Le gustaba mi PAPA?

-el el increible! Justo lo que siempre anhele, toda mi vida he soñado con eso, sabes…si esta saliendo con alguien?-pregunto

-si…CON MI MAMA!-le recordé tontamente

-claro eso es obvio, pero como pareja

-COMO?-volvi a cuestionar-noooooooooooooooo

Creo que eso era demasiada informacion para mi mente

**:S LAMENTO HABERLO SUBIDO MAL!**

**EJEM…**

**GRACIAS POR SUS PREGUNTAS EN EL ULTIMO CHAPTER**

**SERAN CONTESTADAS**

**XD**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan) **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

-los vampiros solemos tener compañeros Lala…no lo sabias?

-NOOO!ESO ES FREAK!-dije yo en voz deciblemente mas alta

-deberias aprender mas de tu especie-me recomendó- como sea estoy dispuesto a ser el compañero de tu padre. No me rendiré ante nada

-estas loco'?-le reclame- el no tiene eso! Y si lo tuviera, prefiero que sea Poseidon a que seas tu!

-el no es digno de el

-tu que sabes! Eres un freak!-dije sumamente molesta y entre azotando la puerta

Camine extremadamente furiosa, note que mi mamá estaba en la ventana mirándonos, se veía realmente divertida

-esto ha sido lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en la vida-me dijo mega feliz

-mamá, lo oiste?-dije yo histerica

-claro que si cariño, ya lo sospechaba

-que?-dije asombrada

O.o

Creo que mi cabeza no esta preparada para algo como esto

Mi madre se acerco

-desde que estoy con tu padre, miles de vampiros lo han buscado para ser su pareja

-eh?-hable sorprendida

-cariño…necesitamos hablar-sonrio ella agarrando mi mano y sentándome a su lado-tu padre te ha mantenido todo el mundo vampirico en cierta forma, escondido o solo te dice lo mas indispensable

Yo la mire

-los vampiros hombres, suelen tener compañeros de su misma especie y genero, es como medida de protección,y algunos suelen llegar a ser tan importantes para ellos como sus propias esposas o amantes

-o sea que-…-dije con cara de :s

-tu padre jamas ha tenido un compañero, nunca, es un renegado y jamas cumple las reglas de los clanes o de los vampiros en si, mas no por eso lo han dejado de buscar, yo imagine eso en Antoine,lo supe desde el momento mismo que era muy atento conmigo, dandome obsequios, una de las reglas del compañerismo es respetar e incluso venerar a la esposa de tu pareja, y te aseguro que tu padre también sabia que venia a lo mismo pero el suele ser muy cruel con ellos, incluso a llegado a hacerlos desaparecer

La mire algo asustada

-tu padre es un vampiro legendario Lala, y debes aceptar quien es, el no desea que sepas lo que paso en su existencia, pero yo creo que debes conocerlo poco a poco, el siempre sera tu papito, y el amor de mi vida, pero fue un poderoso guerrero, y es un vampiro de los mas antiguos que existen

Baje mi mirada pensativa

Se que mi padre es un vampiro muy importante con una gran historia detras de el, pero para mi, solo era mi dulce papito y en cierta manera, queria que permaneciera asi para siempre,aunque si deseaba conocer su leyenda

-si…lo se-dije

-papá solo desea protegerte querida mia, somos su familia, mas no por eso los clanes no mandaran a sus mejores vampiros para poder tenerlo de compañero

-y Thad? Tiene compañero?-pregunte

-Thad es un vampiro muy joven, además no creo que llegue a ser un guerrero como los hay en las comunidades…

-y papá..porque no ha elegido compañero?

Mamá sonrio

-por vanidad, el nunca quiso proteger a nadie mas que a si mismo y en cuanto me conocio, a nosotros, su familia, pero yo si estaba de acuerdo en que lo tuviera

-mama!

-son las reglas vampíricas preciosa, nada tienen que ver con nosotros como esposos, tu padre estaría protegido y yo me sentiría mas tranquila si alguien cuidara de el, el compañero debe cuidar con su vida al otro y tambien respetar a su familia, en este caso, de ti y de tu hermanito que esta por nacer, hasta hace poco pensé que ya podía respirar aliviada pero…ahora no lo se

-por Poseidon verdad?-pregunte

-asi es-

-pero el no es un vampiro

-es un dios y eso es mil veces mejor, ahora, no se si Hades pueda ocupar ese lugar

Yo abrace a mi mami

-preferiria mil veces a mi tio

-yo también querida mia-me beso mi hermosa mami- mas a veces no entiendo a tu loco papá, creo que teme encariñarse con alguien mas

-eso es tonto-dije yo

-hazlo entender-sonrio ella

-pero que estupido Antoine-dije furiosa-mira con que nos salio el muy gay

Mamá rio

-algun dia te explicare todo como se maneja el mundo de los vampiros y con suerte, hare que tu padre te lleve a conocer a nuestro rey

-tenemos un rey?-pregunte yo asombrada

-y uno muy poderoso,ya lo conoceras- sonrio mama acariciándome como solo las mamitas saben, yo me sentí feliz de tenerla y me recosté en su estomaguito, mi hermanito se movio al sentirme, siempre hacia eso, ya teníamos una conexión realmente especial el y yo!

Al dia siguiente , estaba frente a mi casillero y le conte todo a Clawd quien se reia con ganas

-_- pfffffff

-porque te ries?-reclame

-chiquita…que no lo notaste?-me pregunto

-que cosa?

-Antoine es Gay-

o.o

-tu lo sabias?-pregunte asombrada

-desde siempre! Thad, Deuce, todos lo sabemos, hasta Cleo

D:

-porque no me lo dijeron?-dije histérica

-pensamos que lo sabias-dijo el asombrado de mi inocencia

-pff claro que no! Ay que oso! Y yo pensé..

-que?

-nada

-vamos amor

-ok-suspire-que …no te vayas a enojar!

-promesa que no

-que …le gustaba yo

El sonrio y me abrazo

-te aseguro que si fuera heterosexual, el se hubiera enamorado de ti

-pero le gusta mi papá!

-muchos tienen mal gusto!

-papá es guapo!

-no para mi-sonrio Clawd

-y de eso me alegro-dije yo feliz abrazandolo

El me beso mi cabecita cuando le dije

-lo siento

-porque?-me pregunto

-si me atraía un poquito..pero..le dije que estaba enamorada de ti

-y eso esta bien…que aprendas a decir que no cuando haya peligro, Lala,..no me enojare cuando te atraiga otro chico, es normal... Amas a los de One Direction y lo entiendo! Mas si me enojare cuando me dejes por otro

-jamas lo haría!

-lo se..porque confio en ti-sonrio el-pero es normal sentir atracción hacia otras personas

-tu la sientes?-le pregunte

En ese instante, Cleo pasaba delante de nosotros platicando con Ghoulia, llevaba un top muy sexy y un pantalón pegado que le hacia lucir tremendas curvas, ella era una mujer muy sensual, nos miro, nos guiño un ojo y continuo su andar de reina

Clawd la miro endiosado

Y yo solo baje la mirada con tristeza…

Mi Papá había escuchado todo lo que me había pasado por boca de mi mami, eso lo mega enfurecio, que al dia siguiente estaba en la casa de Thad, mi tio Damon lo recibia en su despacho, el era un hombre atractivo en cierta forma,mi primo habia salido bonito por su mama, no por el, de hecho; el tenia el cabello muy negro y los ojos grises, alto y delgado, no se parecia mucho a mi papa

-Alucard, que milagro-le decía el sonriendo

-Antoine…-dijo furioso

-ah si…el desea que seas su pareja

-esta idiota?-grito

-ya es hora de que elijas un compañero-le sugirió mi tio

-y acaso me vas a mandar a todas las malditas flores mas bellas de tu ejido para que elija a uno?-pregunto enojado

-si eso te ayuda..y por favor, no hagas bromas-pidio

-jamas he tenido a nadie!-grito papa- y no sera ahora cuando lo tenga

-Al…la Talamasca

-a esos idiotas me los paso por el arco del triunfo

-no podras solo contra ellos

-Damon! No pertenezco a tu jodido clan!

-pues únete ahora! Por el bien de Integra, de Lala y del bebe-

-nunca!-alzo la voz- no me unire en el pasado no me unire ahora

-primo

-al diablo tus consejos y no me hagas enojar que puedo romper todo lazo contigo y tu familia

-Alucard…debes pensar ahora en tus hijos, necesitas quien te cuide las espaldas

-no elegiré a ningún mediocre vampiro de compañero!

-entonces busca a quien si consideres digno de ti

-digno de mi?-sonrio con malicia- ja! Eso no ha existido nunca

-eres un vanidoso pero esa soberbia puede costarle cara a tu familia-

-mi esposa e hijos son responsabilidad mia! Y si habra alguien que los cuide con su vida sere yo!-

-y has pensado...que pasara si pierdes la guerra contra la Talamasca...que sera de ellos?

Papa se quedo callado

-quien va a protegerlos? El Rey? No ayudara a la familia de un rebelde y pondra a todo el mundo vampirico en peligro! Hemos estado alejados de esa sociedad secreta porque sabemos con quien estamos tratando,mas tu fuiste lo rematadamente estupido para desafiarlos

-no solo fui yo!

-si,lo sabemos, fue la RAD, y lo que es peor, llevaste a Thad contigo!

-la decision fue de el!-grito papa

-una decision que tuve que mantener en secreto!-le regreso mi tio furioso-si se enteran que mi propio hijo esta metido en ese asunto... No quiero saber lo que se desatara

-y que no tienes a tu amado compañero para que te ayude a proteger a tu familia?-

-y yo protegere a la de el porque esas son las reglas, pero y tu? Que pasaria con Lala? Con Ine ahora que espera a tu segundo hijo? Como vas a solucionar eso?

-ese es asunto mio-dijo papa con firmeza-solo deja de mandar imbeciles a mi casa

-querias un tutor para tu hija no es asi?

-pero que no lleve doble intencion!

Mi tio sonrio con cierta burla

-acaso no sera...mi querido primo...que ya elegiste a alguien?

Papa suspiro

Tio Damon lo miro fijamente como analizandolo

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

**SUBIENDO EL ANTEPENULTIMO CHAPTER**

**SI LES GUSTO ESTE FIC **

**CREO QUE LES ENCANTARA EL PROXIMO AUNQUE SE LOS ADVIERTO DESDE AHORA**

**POSEIDON Y ALUCARD**

**SI VAN A SEPARARSE**

**QUIEREN SABER PORQUE?**

**PUES SIGAN LEYENDO**

**XD**

**20 MAS Y SUBO EL CHAPTER FINAL**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

-entonces lo que se rumora es cierto…Ese dios mediocre es tu compañero

-no metas a Poseidon en esto!-alzo la voz papa furioso de que se le llamara asi

-vaya! Asi que es el...y dime, acaso ya se le dijiste

El permanecia mudo

-me lo imaginaba!

-Damon...solo mantente alejado de mi familia

-el no es un vampiro!-le recordo enojado

-es quien yo elegi! Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos!

-Alucard! Mezclaste a un dios entre nosotros! Sabes lo que eso significa? Los mejores guerreros querran desafiarlo!-

-no te preocupes por eso que ya no lo sera mas

Tio Damon rio atonito

-como? Ahora das marcha atras a lo que hiciste? Ves como eres un impulsivo de lo peor?

Papa estaba mas arriba de la rayita de enojado, miro hacia otro lado colocando las manos en la cintura, tan tipico de el cuando se enfada

-no puedes dar marcha atras en decir que ya no es tu compañero, Ya mezclaste tu sangre con la suya!ahora debes cuidar de el y el de ti

-el haria eso aun sin ser nada mio

-pero lo es! Y cometiste un gran error al hacerlo, porque lo involucraste en obligaciones muy dificiles para otra especie que no es la nuestra

Mi padre bajo la mirada sintiendose algo culpable

El fue hasta mi progenitor tomandolo de los hombros

-Al... Tu sabes lo especial que eres para mi, eres mi primo...y aunque no pueda, cuidare de mi adorable sobrina y de Ine con todo mi amor, asi lo hare siempre...pero no debiste hacerlo-

-ya lo se-respondio

-ahora...algunos vendran a reclamar el porque desdeñaste a los mejores por el, Antoine se encargara de anunciar a todos quien es tu compañero y eso solo derivara en problemas para el

Eso era lo que habia traido intranquilo a papa, saber que a parte de la Talamasca, los vampiros iban pronto a desafiar a Poseidon por haber cometido el sacrilegio de ser su pareja, por ese motivo tenia que alejarlo de su lado

-no tienen porque molestarlo-dijo mi padre-el no sabe una palabra de esto

-y conociendolo...crees que no pelearia por ti?

-no lo hara-respondio algo triste

-entonces no es digno de ti

El solo evito mirar a mi tio, el cual le tomo el rostro

-yo siempre te considere mi hermano, alguien demasiado especial para mi, y estoy dispuesto a reparar tus errores con tal de verte en mi clan y.. Que seas mi compañero

Papa le quito la mano con furia

-eso nunca! Y mantente alejado de mi, idiota!-reclamo furioso saliendo mas mi tio grito

-entonces no moveremos un dedo por salvarte a ti o a tu amado Poseidon cuando la Talamasca venga con todo su poderio frente a ustedes, que tengas suerte con ellos querido primo!-

Papa respiro con furia y salio sin decir nada

Toda su vida habia odiado que su primo le hubiese pedido ser su compañero, siempre se habia negado y no solo a el a todo aquel que se le pidio en el pasado, ahora, por un descuido de su parte, habia convertido a Poseidon en su pareja, pero, realmente habia sido por un error o inconscientemente asi lo habia planeado?, mas no queria que el dios sufriera alguna desgracia, como su compañero tenia que cuidar de Maddie y Deuce pero el tampoco estaba dispuesto a perderlo definitivamente, realmente lo queria demasiado para hacerlo, mas de lo que el mismo se permitia querer a otra persona, por eso odiaba tener un compañero, por el asunto de los sentimientos!

-maldita sea-decia papa furioso golpeando el volante de su auto, arranco con molestia y salio rumbo a su trabajo

Poseidon mientras tanto estaba con Maddie almorzando en uno de sus restaurants y obviamente venia de malas

-odio la comida griega-decia el quejandose

-ay por favor! Pediste algo distinto-le reclamaba la dama

-si pero ese olorsito, yiack-decia con asco-lo detesto

-eres muy quisquilloso-sonreia ella mientras el le abria la puerta de su Audi- aah espera, se me olvido dejar unas instrucciones no tardo

-claro, no te preocupes-sonrio el

Maddie volvio mientras el dios sacaba un cigarro recargandose de lo mas despreocupadamente en su padrisimo auto mientras esperaba a su novia, cuando sintio que alguien lo observaba

Volteo hacia la acera de enfrente y un extraño vampiro de color lo veia fijamente con los ojos en rojo

A el padre de Deuce le parecio realmente raro, los vampiros jamas se habian tomado la molestia de observarlo tanto, y era el segundo contando con Antoine, ni los perros de reserva con quienes habia peleado le habian tomado tanta importancia!el tipo era alto, parecia muy fuerte y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra mi tio el cual retrocedio unos pasos en señal de desconcierto mas el tipo se quedo congelado mirando hacia arriba del restaurant, Poseidon miro tambien hacia la cornisa pero no vio nada en lo absoluto, volteo de nuevo y no estaba ya su enemigo, estaba sumamente sacado de onda!

Lo que mi tio no vio, es que antes de atacar, papa habia mandado una orden al tipo diciendo:

"Es mio y no te atrevas a tocarlo"

El vampiro se quedo aterrorizado de la forma en que mi padre lo amenazo que prefirio huir

Maddie salio sonriendo

-listo amor! Nos vamos?-

-si...si claro-dijo el aun mirando y buscando al vampiro

-pasa algo?-

-no, sonrio el-no pasa nada, a tu casa?

-a donde quieras, estamos libre de niño

-esa voz me agrada-dijo coqueto abriendo la puerta de su auto y dandole el paso a su novia

Claro que yo evite al tonto de Antoine todo lo que quedaba de la semana, y esa tarde, saque todos mis libros, y cuadernos para dedicarme a estudiar sin ayuda de vampiros gays, pero para mi desgracia, se habia ido entre mis libros, el nuevo especial de One Direction

Oooh mala suerte!

Que la tentacion me gano y me puse a leerla

:3

Algo lindo despues de todo lo shockeante que habia pasado! Me lo merecia!

Esa noche, mi tio jugaba billar con El padre de Cleo en el club, y le contaba lo que habia visto en la tarde

-que raro-decia el faraon-por lo regular los vampiros no suelen actuar asi

-te pregunto porque yo conozco pocos y los que he tratado, uno se pone nena y los demas han querido llenarme el trasero de plomo

Ram rio

-la gente desea hacerlo siempre

-las damas a decir verdad desean tocarmelo-respondio soberbio mi tio

-por supuesto! Nadie lo niega-dijo Ram acercandose- pero mejor aleja tu trasero de problemas

-el esta alejado de eso, ni siquiera le hable al tipo y le vi con ganas de pelea

-quizas penso que eras de cuidado

-no mato ni a una triste mosca-respondio mi tio con ojitos bonitos :3

-y sabemos lo inofensivo que eres pero con la Talamasca rondando, no sabemos quien o que pueden trabajar para ellos

Poseidon hizo un gesto de 'quizas"

Ram se acerco mas

-solo cuidate, no nos gustaria perderte

El dios sonrio asintiendo

El padre de Cleo puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo mirandolo fijamente

-y sabes que siempre voy a defenderte de cualquier peligro

Poseidon le miro sintiendose nervioso

-pase lo que pase-continuo ...voy a cuidar de ti, porque eres parte de mi familia

-y yo de ti-prometio el dios

-lo se, eres de esa clase de hombres que siempre cumplen lo que promete

-asi me criaron-bromeo Poseidon

Ram sonrio bellamente y en un impulso, beso a su amigo en la cabeza, le habia tomado un verdadero aprecio y continuo jugando, Poseidon estaba realmente sorprendido por esto mas no le desagrado que el faraon fuese mas cariñoso con el

Mas no noto que mi padre estaba en el segundo piso mirandolos desde hacia un buen rato

Bastante furioso...

Las palabras de mi mama le llegaron a su mente

"Estas dispuesto a dejar que Ram ocupe tu lugar?"

Bajo la mirada suspirando

Y se dio media vuelta alejandose, recordando ese "si" que le habia contestado

Las cosas cambiaran quizas en nuestra sociedad por culpa de enemigos que estan tratando de separarnos, lastimarnos y quizas lo hagan

Yo creo que en estos casos, lo mejor es estar unidos ante cualquier adversidad

No pensar que el amor y la amistad es una debilidad

Porque yo creo que es mas bien una gran fuerza que nos ayuda a vivir dia con dia

Quizas sepa pocas cosas acerca de mi padre, pero lo que si se, es que el cuidara de su familia con su vida si es necesario.

Posiblemente jamas sepa las grandes batallas que ha librado, o los clanes que lo añoran o los vampiros que lo desean destruir

Lo cierto es, que lo amo por quien es, y se que mama opina lo mismo que yo

Y se, que aunque el trate de alejar a mi tio de su lado

El jamas se ira

Porque el amor existe y crea lazos que son indestructibles

Y aunque el desee alejarlo, los verdaderos amigos no se alejan porque si, se aferran a ti con todas sus fuerzas aun cuando los decepcionamos

Ya que Poseidon lo buscaba en ese momento por todo el club tratando de localizarlo sin buenos resultados, deseaba pedirle ya que Talbot estaba muerto,si el podria ser su nuevo siames, mas papa se habia ido ya del lugar y Poseidon penso, que lo mas seguro era que estaba en casa de Hades, asi que volvia a la mesa de billar junto a Ram

Pero hace falta mas que eso para destruir una verdadera amistad

Un compañerismo sellado con sangre

Solo falta saber, si realmente pueden pasar esta dificil prueba que el futuro les depara

Y hablando de pruebas

Les comunico que reprobe la mia

TuT

y mi papa me quito mis amadas tarjetas de credito!

Pero ya prometi ponerme al corriente con ello mas esta vez

Mi tutor sera mi papa, y me puso a estudiar con el, y saben que? Aprendi de inmediato!

Que puedo decir! El interes ante todo

:p jijiji

Y asi evitabamos tener de nuevo a chicos gays tratando de conquistar a mi papa

Que una no puede tener amigos que le vengan a echar los perros a mi vampiro?

Pffffff

Eso le pasa a una por tener un papi 100% material violable

XD jajajjajaja

Gracias por habernos acompañado! Nos vemos pronto

Un beso

Su gran amiga

Draculaura

**LES DEJO EL CHAPTER FINAL**

**LA ENTREVISTA LA SUBO **

**A LOS 20 COMENTARIOS DEJADOS DESPUES DE ESTE**

**Y APROVECHEN SUS 20 PARA QUE REY LES CONTESTE LO QUE QUIEREN SABER**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**INTERVIEW:**

yukii 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Cleo es difícil tener un chico tan guapo ?

**Cleo: no querida! Es difícil para el tenerme a mi :l**

Natalia 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Alucard que haces o que comes para ser tan guapo?

**Alucard: ._. Asi naci**

Fernanda 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Ram te gusta Poseidon? C:

**Ram: ¬¬ no! Es un excelente amigo solamente**

Tania 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Cleo cuanto tiempo llevas siendo novia de Deuce?

**Cleo: 3 maravillosos años! :l**

Lucy 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Abbey no te mesta que Heat sea tan bromista?

**Abbey: crreo que quisiste decirrr molesta, estas peorrr que yo, a veces si es desesperrrante**

anabelle 8/4/13 . chapter 6

para claw : de verdad no te pone celoso de que lala haya ido al cine con antoine?

**Clawd: no..jejeje, esperen a leer porque**

joseline 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Persefone cual es el antojo mas raro que haz tenido ahora que estas embarazada?

**Per: aww cosii! :3 pues son los chocolates cubiertos de chamoy con rebanadas de sandia, son muy ricos!**

Corall 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Ram que es lo que mas te gusta de Nefertari?

**Ram: que es una excelente madre y esposa, aun con todo lo que me equivoque en el pasado ella siguió a mi lado y eso me hace amarla como la amo**

Monica 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Hades que nombre le pondras a tu bebe si es hombre o si es mujer? :3

**Hades: realmente aun no he pensado en eso, creo que fue demasiado bueno para mi que dejare que ella sea quien le ponga un nombre, me conformo con que no le ponga peluchon o peluchona al bebe, cualquier nombre sera hermoso**

Arely 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Para jinafire: llegaste a sentir algo por heat

**Jinafire:no, solo una gran amistad**

Alejandra 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Thad cuanto tiempo llevas con Clawdeen

**Thad: estamos por cumplir 10 meses**

lunallena 8/4/13 . chapter 6

clawdeen, qué opinas de que tu mejor amiga salga con tu hermano? 

**Clawdeen: al principio si me molesto porque no queria pasar lo mismo que con Cleo, nuestra amistad se debilito bastante cuando rompieron, pero, creo que Lala es una buena novia para mi hermano**

Diana 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Porque antes no eras feliz con Per?

**Hades: creo que me lo preguntas a mi, bien, creo que antes peleábamos demasiado por diferentes situaciones difíciles que teníamos en nuestra vida, mas siempre estuve enamorado de mi mujer,y el que estuviera a punto de perderla me hizo reaccionar porque realmente no queria estar con nadie mas que ella y ahora nuestro hijo nos hace mas fuertes juntos**

Taylor 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Para Cleo y Deuce: Que se siente ser la pareja real ?

**Cleo: super!**

**Deuce: YO NO ME CONSIDERO LA PAREJA REAL, PARA MI, ELLA ES MI REINA Y YO SU ESCLAVO**

pao 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Clawd todavia sientes algo por Cleo?

**Clawd: jejeje, no , solo somos amigos pero ella sigue siendo una mujer provocativamente muy sexy y eso le atrae a cualquier hombre , por muy enamorado que este**

Lindsay 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Per: Como es un oso peluchon ¿?

**Per: es uno asi todo lleno de pelitos asi pachon y peludo peludo peludo :3**

HeyNicki 8/4/13 . chapter 6

para Clawd:  
Como le pediste a Cleo que fuera tu novia? Cuanto duraron cleo y tu? Y... como le pediste a Lala que fuera tu novia? Y cuanto llevas con ella?

**Clawd: ._. son demasiadas, yo anduve con Cleo mas por presión de los demás aunque debo de aceptar que ella, me gustaba demasiado, duramos como 6 meses y a Lala le pedi que fuera mi novia en una fogata de la escuela, llevamos 2 años de noviazgo**

Lenna 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Hades tu preferirias que tu hermano anduviera con Al o con Ram? XD

**Hades: definitivamente con Al, a esos dos se les nota la pasión a kilómetros de distancia, discúlpenme a las Maddie x Poseidon pero mi hermano esta que muere por ese vampiro**

Katia 8/4/13 . chapter 6

¡Hades!que se siente ser tan sexy jajajaja 3

**Hades: cada dia me levanto pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero lo sexy que soy no me deja pensar , para que hacerlo si soy guapo? Jeje**

Balaam 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Oh por dios a quien le pregunto.  
Per xq la expresion de mega oso peluchon  
Al xq no aceptas q realmente quieres a Poseidon ( Chin me. Estoy iendo a lado oscuro noooo) y xq no le dices la verdad de xq te alejas.  
Poseidon xq quieres piner celoso a Al. Y  
Hades q ni hacias ejercicio en el inframundo o por el calor quemabas calorias jajaja . Graciasx la historia espero el sig.

**Per: no se! Simplemente se me ocurrio :p**

**Al: -_- no lo quiero! Y si le dijera que estoy preocupado por el y que debe alejarse de mi, el haría exactamente lo contrario, lo conozco y se que no se cuidaría, si no que me cuidaría a mi**

**Poseidon: que es piner?**

**Hades: no me gusta el ejercicio, tengo buen cuerpo porque soy un dios, donde has visto un dios feo?**

Guest 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Alucard realmente no deseas a Poseidon? Porqué pareciera que si

**Al: -_- noooooo!**

santana 8/4/13 . chapter 6

CLAWD no te importa que lala sea tan fresa ?

**Clawd: claro que no! Ella es adorable como es**

sonia safiro 8/4/13 . chapter 6

CLAWD aun extrañas a cleo ?

CLEO que es deuce para ti ?

HADES como soportas a tu esposa ?

**Clawd: no, no la extraño**

**Cleo: Deuce es para mi, el príncipe de mis sueños**

**Hades:eres muy pequeña para que te conteste con sinceridad asi que te dare la versión light : porque la adoro**

quericoelpanconjamon 8/4/13 . chapter 6

JINAFIRE te gusto heath ?

**Poseidon: disculpa que me meta…como te llamas?**

**Jinafire: no**

cleodeniloeshermosa 8/4/13 . chapter 6

RAM te gusta deuce para cleo ?

**Ram: por supuesto, es un gran guerrero**

alison 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Alucard, vas a terminar con poseidon? xD

**Al: -_-**

Blacky-Yuuki 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Pregunta pregunta! :D

A ALUCARD: ¿Por qué carajo no hay una escena yaoi entre ustedes dos, se nooota que lo amas desde lo de la sangre **?

**Al: :s no lo amo! Porque dices eso? Quien lo dijo? Eso de la sangre no es lo que ustedes piensan! Yaoi? Yo no hago yaoi! Me OBLIGAN a hacerlo en el role pero no me gusta hacerlo, además no creo que lo hagamos en el fic, digo, hay niñas y todo eso y además, no! No me gusta Poseidon, ok, es guapo y sexy pero…aaah! Ya dejen de preguntarme eso :s soy casado!**

eita 3 8/4/13 . chapter 1

aber  
ram: xqe aceptaste a deuce?  
cleo y deuce: cuando qieren qe dj nasca?van a tener mas peleas o no ? adiosss bendiciones

**Ram:porque me demostró que es un digno esposo para mi princesa, y es un semidios, cuantos no querrian tenerlo en su familia!**

**Cleo: DJ nacera hasta que nos casemos formalmente y que nos hayamos graduado de la universidad**

**Deuce: peleas siempre habrá en un matrimonio, es parte de la convivencia, dicen que pareja que no pelea es que no se quiere, el asunto es resolverlo a tiempo**

Guest 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Persefone: Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

**Per: awww dos meses tiene bebe conmigo :3**

Wen 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Clawd: Que es lo que mas te gstaba de cleo y que extrañas de ella?!

**Clawd: que era una mujer muy decidida e independiente, además de que es sumamente hermosa, que extraño de ella? Pues, nada realmente **

Guest 8/4/13 . chapter 6

Clawd no te importa perder a lala ? Como perdiste a cleo

**Clawd: son relaciones diferentes, con Lala llevo un noviazgo totalmente distinto de el que lleve con Cleo, creo que en cierta forma, no pude seguirle el paso, y Deuce pudo ocupar fácilmente mi lugar al compenetrarse con ella de una manera increíble, el era su otra mitad, lo que ella le faltaba y claro que me importaría perder a mi chiquita pero confio en ella como jamas confie en Cleo…porque son dos mujeres totalmente distintas**

**DEJO LA ENTREVISTA**

**REY AUN SIGUE TRABAJANDO EN SU HISTORIA**

**PERO LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE MAÑANA TENGAMOS EL NUEVO FIC AQUÍ**

**SE LLAMARA**

"**EL INTRUSO"**

**Y ES DONDE SE COMENZARA A VER LA RUPTURA ENTRE POSEIDON Y AL**

**NOS VEMOS**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS FINALES ACERCA DE LA ENTREVISTA**

**BUENAS NOCHES**

**HASTA MAÑANA**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
